Love To Live
by Hyorinmaru Uzumaki
Summary: Chap 4 updet...   BAck From Hiatus panjang  Orang orang mulai bergerak!  TIDAK!  RNR PLEASE...
1. Pertemuan

DISCLAIMER

NARUTO © MASA'SHI KISHIMOTO

LOVE TO LIVE © HYORINMARU UZUMAKI

Pairing:Naruto x ….

Sumarry : Aku tidak pintar menulis Sumarry,jadi langsung baca aja ya.

Chap 1,Pertemuan

Pada Suatu senja yang indah,banyak daun berguguran,kicau burung-burung sebelum pulang ke peraduannya,di sebuah taman di sudut kota Konohagakure. Banyak anak anak dengan orang tua mereka bermain dengan cerianya.

"Ha…ha…ha.."

"Hi..hi…hi…"

"Gukk…gukk"

Suara itu memenuhi taman itu,banyak suara-suara ceria, tapi tidak dengan seorang anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik,yang duduk sendiri di atas sebuah ayunan yang terletak di pojok terus memperhatikan anak-anak yang tengh bermain itu dengan perasaan sebel,marah,karena ia tak bisa seperti tak menyadari cairan putih bening mengalir dari dua kelopak mata biru laut miliknya,sampai kemudian…

"Hai kau kenapa menagis?'tanya seorang gadis berambit pink,denan pakaian berwarna pink juga

Anak yang di ketahui bernama Naruto itupun tetap menagis.

"Sudah jangan menagis,ini"kata anak perempuan berambut pink yang bernama Sakura

"Tidak terima kasih"kata Naruto sambil terisak

"Tak apa,pakailah"kata Sakura

Sakura kemudian duduk di ayunan sebelah Naruto.

"Teriam kasih"katanya lirih

Sakura kemudian memperhatikan keadaan Naruto saat ini,kemudian ia melihat matanya,ia melihat kepediahan yang mendalam.

"Arigatou…"kata Naruto

"Sakura,Haruno Sakura, panggil aku Sakura,kau pasti.."

"Ya aku Naruto,Uzumaki yang dikucilkan seluruh ibu-ibu di desa"kata Naruto

Padahal Sakura ingin mengatakan,'Anak yang tinggal di panti Asuhan Di sebelah taman ini'.

Naruto kemudian Menyeka air matanya, dengan sapu tangan milik Sakura

"Sakura kau tinggal di mana?"Tanya Naruto

"Aku di sebelah toko bungan Yamanaka"

"Oh toko bunga itu"

"Ya.."

"Kenapa kau menagis?"tamnya Sakura

"Aku rindu kaa-san dan tou-san,walaupun aku tidak mengenal mereka sama sekali,tapi aku rindu pada mereka,tapi di antara kerinduan itu aku juga marah pada mereka,kenapa mereka membuangku begitu saja seolah-plah aku tidak berarti di mata mereka,"kata Naruto sambil terisak

"Naruto,aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini ,tapi yakinlah,suatu saat kau akan mengetahui kebenaranya,mungkin ada alasan tersendiri orang tuamu menitipkan,ingat menitipkan bukan membuangmu ke panti asuhan,"kata Sakura

Kemudian…

"Sakura ayo pulang…"panggil seorang ibu ibu dari kejauhan

"Naruto aku pulang dulu,kapan-kapan kita mengobrol lagi"

"Terima kasih,besok akan kekembalikan sapu tangan mu"

"Besok sore kesini lagi ya"kata Naruto lagi

"Oke"

"Ja ne"

"Ja"

Sakura kemudian berjalan menjauh,Naruto kemudin berdiri dan berjalan lurus kedepan, ia tak tahu mau kemana,ia hanya berjalan dan berjalan,ia kemudian tiba di sebuah danau,dari atas ia melihat sosok yang sedang duduk menyendiri di tepi danau,ketiak sosok itu menolehkan kepalanay kearah Naruto, Naruto tersenyum kepadanya,Naruto tertegun sesaat,sosok itu,Uchiha sasuke,samar-samar Naruto melihat ia tersenyum,Naruto tau Sasuke juga sama sepertinya tidak punya orang tua,tapi Sasuke masih lebih baik darinya,ia kehilangan Orang tuanya ketika ia baru berumur 4 tahun,Orang tuanya di bunuh oleh Itachi,kakak sempat mengenal sifat"kasih sayang"sedangkan Dirinya, kata penjaga Panti asuhan Ia di temukan di depan pintu panti asuhan,sehingga ia tak mengenal apa itu "kasih sayang",Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju ke panti asuhan tempat ia tinggal sekarang,Tsunade akan ngamuk bia ia pulang lewat dari jam 7 malam,Naruto berjalan menjauh

"Tes……tes….tes…tes…"

Hujan mulai turun, Naruto kemudian berlari menjauh,samar-samar ia melihat sasuke berjalan dengan santaui meninggalkan Danau,Naruto berlari dan akhirnya tiba,ketika hendak membuka pintu,pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan wajah murka Tsunade,

"Naruto, kemana saja kau…MASUK!"kata Tsunade

"Ia baa-chan"kata Naruto

Naruto kemudian berlari ke kamar mandi, setelah keluar ia menuju ke kakamarnya, ia melihat Kiba tengah tiduran di tempat tidurnya.

A/N: Posisi tempat tidur seperti yang ada di hotel-hotel atau kiri ada sebuah tempat tidur dan sebuah lampu meja di letakkan di antara tempat tidur.

"Naruto kau kemana saja,Tsunade-san tadi cemas memikirkanmu,"kata Kiba

"Aku tadi main di taman,tau gak,tadi aku bertemu seorang gadis yang tidak membenciku"kata Naruto sambil duduk di kasurnya

"Wah…wah….,ada yang jatuh cinta"kata kiba

Naruto blushing,tampak wajahnya merona merah

"Apa'an kamu ini tidur yuk,sudah jam 8,"kata Naruto

Narruto melihat kearah Kiba,ia sudah tidur.

"Dasar ni orang tidur duluan"kata Naruto menggerutu

"Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang"

Narutopun tidur ditemani mimpi yang indah.

A/N:Disini Naruto,Sasuke,Kiba baru berumur 8 thn, kenapa Naruto di benci,karena Banyak yang mengira Naruto adalah anak haram,karena para penghinu panti yang lainya setidaknya masih mengenal orang tua mereka,sedangkan Naruto tidak sama sekali mengenal orang tuanya.

-o0o-

Mentari mulai memancarkan sinarnya yang indah,pohon-pohon masih terlihat agak basah karena hujan semalam,burung-burung berbunyi dengan merdunya,ditengah suasana damai ini terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan dipanti tempat Naruto tinggal

"Naruto,ayo bangun"kata Kiba sambil menggoyangkan badan NAruto

"hm…."

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,BANGUUUUUUUUN"

Sebuah teriakan maut yang mencapai radius 3km persegi penduduknya sampai tuli sesaat.

"hmmm..…."

Naruto hanya menggeliat berubah posisi tidur

"Tidur kok kaya kebo"

"Aha…"

Ada lampu neon 40 watt menyala bilg-bling di atas kepalanya

"Byur…."

"Tolong….lontong…..help me…..Tsunami….awas cepet mengungsi"kata Naruto sambil berteriak gaje

"Loe tu ya,klo dah tidur susah banget di banguninya"

"Lo tu Kib,bagunin-sih bagunin tapi jangan pake acara siram-menyiram napa,gue bukan tumbuhan"

"Sori,cepet ganti baju,udah jam 8 ni,Tsunade-san menyurukh kita kumpul ,sarapan"

"Ok"

Naruto kemudian menganti bajunya yang basah,kiba sudah turun duluan,setelah selesai ia pun kebawah,dilihatnya Tsunade sudah duduk di meja dan anak-anak panti di dekat nya,Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi kosong.

"Anak-anak…"

"Kapan gue jadi anak loe"kata Jugo

"Ya…ya…."kata tsunade

"Gini,tadi ada seseorang menelepon ibu,katanya nanti sore ia akan kesini untuk mengadopsi salah seorang dari kalian"kata Tsunade

"hore…"kata mereka serempak

"Semoga aku yang di adopsi"kata Totomi

"Aku"kata Karin

"Kau berdua jangn bertengkar,sudah pasti aku yang diu adopsi,gue gitu loch"kataSuigetsu dengn Narsisnya

"hoek….."Totomi dan Karin muntah barengan

"sudah-sudah jangn bertengkar"kata Tsunade menegahi pembicaran anak-anak

Setelah selesai membersihkan muntahan Karin dan Totomi,mereka sarapan.

Jam 9

Naruto menuju ke kamarnya untuk megambil sapu tangan Sakura,gadis sebayanya yang di temui di taman berniat mencucinya,ia lalu mencuci *mau di kasi tau cara nyucinya Naruto,bayangin aja ia menjemur baru menunjukkan pukul 14 atau jam 2 siang,Naruto duduk menyendiri di balkon di kamarnya,ia merenungi nasibnya sendiri.

"Naruto,aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini ,tapi yakinlah,suatu saat kau akan mengetahui kebenaranya,mungkin ada alas an tersendiri orang tuamu menitipkan,ingat menitipkan bukan membuangmu ke panti asuhan,"

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya,tak lama ia brpikir,ia ketiduran.

Beberapa Jam kemudian…

Kiba yang baru selesai menonton TV segera berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai 2,Kiba berjalan menuju balkon dan menemukan Naruto tidur di kursi,lampu neon 20 watt menyala di atas kepalanya

Kiba berteriak kencang di dekat telinga Naruto.

"Maling..maling…"kata kiba

"Mana malingnya,mana,mana,awas tu maling kalau ketemu ku hajar……."kata narutio gelagapan

Naruto melihat kiba

"Mana malingnya?"

"Maling pala lu peyang"

Naruto tersadar dari kekagetanya.

"Loe tu ya bias gak ngagetin gue"

"Sory,dah jam 3 tuh,kamu gak mau makan siang"

"Ga usah,ku masih kenyang

Naruto berpikir.

'aku ke taman sekarang saja'

"Kib,gue main ke taman dulu ya"

"Ok bro,jangan lama-lama,ntar kamu di marahin Tsunade"

"Ok"

Naruto lalu mengabil spu tanngan*sudah ia pergi meninggalkan panti menuju taman,sekarang baru jam sampai ia duduk di ayunan yang kemaren,berharap akan dapat menemuai Sakura lagi.

"Mama….mama…belikan aku es krim ma"kata seoang anak yang ada di depan Naruto

"Iya sayang,apa sih yang enggak buat kamu"kata ibunya sambil mencubit pipi anaknya

Naruto yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya menangis, menunggu.

Jam 4 sore

'Dia kok belum dantang,tunggu sejam lagi'

Jam 5 sore

'Kemana kamu Sakura'

Jam 6 sore

Taman mulai sepi

'Aku akan menunggumu'

Jam 6.30 sore

'Sakura km kemana?'

'apa aku sebaiknya kerumanya saja'

Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju toko bunga yamanaka,Tak lama ia sampai.

"Hai Ino,kamu kenal yang anak yang bernama Sakura"Tanya Naruto ke Ino yang sedang bersiap-siap tutup

"Sakura anak cewek yang rambutnya pink itu"

"Ya"

"Ada periu apa km denganya"

A/N :Ino termasuk anak yang tidak membenci Naruto,Shikamaru,Chouji,Sakura,dan Sasuke,anak sebayanya yang tidak alas an tersendiri,kapan-kapan di bahas.

"Ini aku mau mengembalikan spu tangn ini"katanya sambil menunjukan sebuah sapu tangan

"Sayang sekali, baru 5 menit yang lalu Sakura dan keluarganya pergi, Sakura dan keluarganya pindah ke Sunagakure"kata Ino menyesal

"Hah……"

"Aku pergi dulu"

"Kemana?"

"MKau menyusul Sakura,mungkin belum belum sempat mengucapkan selamat jalan"

Naruto berlari dan berlari,teriakan hati-hati dari Ino tidak di gubrisnya,ia tahu betul jalan di kota konoha ini karena ia sudah sering jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota,untuk ke Suna jalan yang di tempuh harus meutari danau,ia berpikir untuk menyebrangi danau menggunakan jembatan kecil untuk menemui Sakura di seberang, berlari menembus hutan kecil menuju danau.

'tess…tes…..'

Hujan mulai turun,tapi Naruto tidak memperdulikanya,ia akhirnya tiba di piunggir danau,dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat mobil yang membawa muatan banyak,ia berpikir pasti itu Sakura,ia berlari di jembatan danau,ketika hamper sampai di seberang,ia meneriakkan kata…

"SAKURAAAAAAAAAA",

Ia berlari,kebetulan di sana ada Trafict light,jadi mobinya berhenti.

Sakura POV

'Siapa yang manggil tadi pikir Sakura di dalam mobil,Akuj merasa ada yang memanggil'

End of Sakura POV

Akhirnya Naruto tiba di sebelah mobil Sakura,ia mengetuk pintu kaca,Sakura membukanya.

Hari masihg hujan,malah semakin lebat.

"Naruto,apa yang kau lakukan disini"kata Sakura tak percaya Naruto ada di sebelah mobinya.

"Siapa Sakura"kata seorang ibu

"Temanku bu"kata Sakura

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang bilang mau pindah"kata Naruto

"Aku….."

Belum selesai Sakura selesai bicara

"Ini aku mau mengembalikan sapu tangan mu"kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sapu tangan sambil menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

Sejujurnya hatinya sudah remuk,hancur.

"Tak usah buatmu saja?"

"Kenapa"

"Untuk meyakinkanmu suatu saat nanti aku akan datang ke hadapanmu dan kita bisa berkumpul dengan yang lain juga"

"Tapi…"

"Sudah simpan saja"

"Sakura"kata ayahnya

"Selamat tingall Naruto"kata Sakura

"jaa"

Mobil Sakura berjalan menjauh,Naruto pulang ke panti dengan perasaan hancur berkeping keping,baru saja ia mendapatkan seorang teman,kini teman baru itu pergi semakin lebat,ia tak peduli ia berlari ke tiba di panti sekitar jam 8 malam,ia naik ke kamarnya di lantai 2 tampa mnghiraukan teguran dari Tsunade,ia memilih mendekam di kamarnya.

Tsunade yang melihat Naruto berlari ke lantai 2,langsung menghampiri Naruto di kamarnya.

"Naruto apa yang terjadi,ayo keluar aka nada yang mengadosi kalian di bawah"kata Tsunade di depan pintu kamar Naruto

Tak lama Naruto muncul dengan tampang yang kusut.

"Tak apa,hanya sedang kesal saja"

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Yakin,yakin banget"kata Naruto sambil menunjukkna cengiran khasnya.

'Baru tadi aku melihat tampangnya kusut,dan matanya agak memerah'pikir Tsunade

'Kau cepat berubah suasana hati Naruto'pikir Tsunade

"Ya sudah ayo kebawah"

Naruto turun kebawah bersama Tsunade,di tangga.

"Tadi katanya 'dia' datang sekitaran jam 4 sore,tapi kok sekarang dia masih di sini?"Naruto membuka obrolan

"di ada acara tadi katanya"kata Tsunade sambil meuruni tangga

Setelah tiba Naruto melihat teman-temannya duduk melingkari seseorang yang ada di tengah mereka.

"Maaf Pak Iruka,tadi ada anak yang ketinggalan"kata Tsunade

"Tak apa"kata Iruka Umino*enaknya pake Iruka atau Umino,ya sudah Iruka saja.

Iruka mendekati anak-anak dan memperharikan mereka satu-persatu.

"Anak-anak Pak Iruka mengadosi Salah satu dari kalian Karena Istri Pak iruka Telah meninggal dan belum memberikan keturunan,berhubung Pak iruka tidak ingin menikah lagi jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengadopsi seorang di antara kalian"jelas Tsunade

"Untuk itu,siapapun yang di adopsi oleh Pak Iruka,harus mau dan mengangap Pak Iruka Sebagai Ayah kalian"katanya lagi

Iruka memperhatikan Naruto dan berbisik dengan Tsunade

Bisik mode :on

"Itu yang rambutnya kunig Jabrik kenapa?"

"Saya juga tak tahu sejak pulang keadaanya juga sudah begitu"

"Hmm…"

Bisik mode :off

Iruka menghampiri Naruto

"Hai anak manis,namamu siapa"Tanya Iruka

"Naruto,Uzumaki Naruto"

"Kamu knapa kok murung"

"tak apa,hanya agak sedikit kesal dengan seoran g temanku"

"Kau mau ikut om kerumah om"

"knapa aku banyak koq anak anak lain yang lebih baik untuk kau adopsi"

"Aku hanya tertarik dengganmu,rambutmu mengingatkakku dengan seorang temanku"

"Tsunade aku pilih Naruto saja"

"Knapa tidak aku saja"kata salah seorang anak panti

"Hush…diam"kata Tsunade sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Naruto apa kau mau?"Tanya Tsunade

"Oke,aku mau,"kata Naruto

"Naruto,kapan-kapan kamu berkunjung kemariu ya"kata Kiba

Wajah Kiba sudah memerah,matanya juga.

"Iya,pasti"sahut Naruto

"Nah berhubung malam belum terlalu larut,dan semua pada belum makan malam,sebaiknya kita makan malam bersama,sekaligus untuk perpisahan dengan Naruto,"kata Tsunade

"setelah makan malam,Kau Naruto boleh langsung berangkat Dengan Pak Iruka"

Merka akhirnya makan malam,teman teman Naruto banyak yang bersedih,seperti halnya dengan Kiba

"Naruto……"

"kapan kapan kau main kesini lagi ya"pintanya dengan sangat memelas

"Tadi kan sudah ku jawab,pasti"kata Naruto

Setelah selesai Makan malam Naruto mengepak barangnya*barangnya dikit cumin baju jenis Jump Suit berwarna Orange Cerah 4 stel,dengan rubahnya,dl..del…el…de…

Ketiak Naruto berada di depan mobil Iruka Naruto melambai kepada Anak panti yang lainya

"SAMPAI JUMPA"terik mereka

Naruto hanya melambaikan tanyanya dan masuk kedalam Mobilnya iruka,

Lama……..kemudian………..

"Kau siap Naruto"Tanya Iruka dari depan stir

"Ya aku siap"

Mobil itu kemudian berjalam menjauh menembus kegelapan malam.

"Naruto kau mulai sekarang boleh memangilku ayah,"

Naruto tak menyahut

"Naruto"

Ketika Iruka menoleh kebelakang Naruto sudah ketiduran

'dasar'pikir Iruka

Mobil irukapun berjalan menuju rumahnya di Jln Fox Steet No 10,terletak 2 blok dari Musium mengeluarkan barang bawaan Naruto dan meletakkanya di ruang tamu,lalu ia mengendong Naruto yang masih tidur ke kamar yang ada di lantai dua,Iruka menidurkan Naruto di tempat tidur lalu menyelimutinya.

"Selamat tidur Naruto"katanya

Ia merapikan barang bawaan Naruto,Ia lalu berjalan ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai 1

'Hidupku mungkin tidak akan sesepi dulu lagi'

'Kulihat ia anak yang Hyperactive'

Iruka lalu terlelap dalam tidurnya dan di buai mimpi yang indah.

TBC

Bagi para Senpai yang membaca fict saya,mohon reviewnya untuk memperbaiki fict saya mohon penjelasan mengenai istilah-istilah bahasa Jepang yang di gunakan melalui tidak mengerti. Saya hanya mengetahui beberapa saya yang sama tapi yang saya publish sebelumnya saya hapus karena terlalu banyak miss typonya,jadi ini fict yang sama tapi saya edit. Dipikir-pikir judulnya cocok kok.

Bagi yang baca fict ini,bantu aku nentuin tokoh istrinya Kakashi bingung sudah pasti:

Iruka x Yuki(OC)xAnko

Azuma x Kurenai

Dan yang lain sudah pasti.


	2. Sekolah Baru

DISCLAIMER

NARUTO © MASA'SHI KISHIMOTO

LOVE TO LIVE © HYORINMARU UZUMAKI

Sumarry : Aku melangkahkan kakiku di sekolah berjalan dengan sangat memasuki areal sekolah baruku aku terus mengeluarkan cengiran mulai berpikir,bagaimanakah nanti rupa teman-teman ada temanku yang dari panti sekolah di itu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku.

.RnR.

* * *

A/N :Gomen lama ga ngapdet,Soalnya saya sibuk PKL *Anak SMK pasti Tau*,Brangkat pagi pulang ga ada waktu buat lanjutan ni hari Minggu aku juga tetep Maaf Please!

Chap Baru.

Beberapa Minggu Semenjak Naruto di adopsi.

Ada Siang pasti ada Malam,Malam telah sedikit kegelapan di beberapa menggeliat bangun dari singgasanaya untuk meneragi masih basah akibat embun kicauan burung dari Pagi yang sempurna untuk memulai aktifitas.

Di sebuah rumah,tampak seseorang sedang membangunkan seseorang.

"Naruto ayo bangun sudah pagi…" kata Iruka sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Naruto

"Hmm…"

Iruka membuka pintu kamar Naruto.

'Cklek…'

"Hmmmm…" Iruka hanya berdehem melihat posisi tidur Naruto.

Tidururnya di pinggir sekali,tangan kanan dan kaki kananya menjuntai Tangan kiri dan kakai kiri ada di atas tempat setengah di atas tempat tidur,setengahnya Jatuh.

'Pasti jatuh'pikir Iruka

Dan apa yang di pikirkan Iruka menjadi Naruto menggeliat

'Bruakk..'

Naruto jatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Aduh kok jatuh sih" kata Naruto sambil terpejam dan mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Cepat cuci muka,sarapan sudah siap" Kata Iruka

"Iya."

Iruka kembali ke dapur,sedangkan Naruto mencuci muka lalu turun ke lantai 1 untuk sarapan.

Setelah duduk di meja Iruka mengajak Naruto mengobrol.

"Makan saja anggap rumah sendiri,mulai sekarang km sudah menjadi anakku"

"Terima kasih" kata Naruto

"Kau boleh meanggilku sesukamu"

"Ok,Pap" kata Naruto

"Nah gitu dong"kata Iruka sambil mengancungkan jempol

"Mari makan"

Mereka berdua makan,Iruka makan dengan tenang,sedangkan Naruto bersik sekali.

"Uhuk…"

"Makanya jangn cepat-cepat nanti kamu tersedak"

Naruto meminum air dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Setelah makan kita jalan-jalan di sekitar sini agar kamu tak tersesat" kata Iruka sambil meminuym airnya

"Baiklah pap" kata Naruto

Setelah makan mereka membersihkan meja makan dan duduk dulu di ruang jam 10 pagi mereka pergi.

"Itu Rumah Om Kakashi" kata Iruka menunjunk rumah tetengganya di sebelah kanan

"Ia mengajar di SMA Konoha High,mungkin jika kau Sekolah di sana kau akan bertemu denganya"

Mereka berjalan lagi.

Iruka mengenalokan Naruto pada lingkungan jam 1 siang.

"Kita Makan siang di sini ya" kata Iruka sambil menunjuk sebuah warung ramen

"Ayo"

Mereka berdua memasuki warung Ichiraku tersebut dan memesan porsi biasa sedangkan Naruto porsi Jumbo.

"Pap,Aku boleh Nambah lagi????" Tanya Naruto

"Tentu saja"

"Paman satu lagiii…" Kata Naruto

"Segera datang" kata Paman Teuchi

Mereka melanjutkan Saat naruto memesan mangkuk ke 8 Iruka bertanya.

"Masih muat tu perut,Naruto" Tanya Iruka tengan tampang tak percaya

"Masih,mungkin sampai 15 mangkok"

"HAHHHH…." Iruka terkejut

"Kecil kecil makanya sekarung"

"Masih masa pertumbuhan" Kata Naruto asal

Iruka berhenti bertanya dan melanjutkan meonton Naruto memakan saja hanya dua mangkuk ukuran di mangkuk ke 10 Naruto berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti" Tanya Iruka

"Takut uang pap abis buat bayar ramen" kata Naruto

Iruka Sweatdrop.

"Taka pa pesan saja lagi" kata Iruka

Padahal ia sudah was-was.

"Tak usahlah pap" Kata Naruto

Iruka menghembuskan napas.

'Syukur'

Setelah mereka balik ke rumah dirumah sudah jam 3 istirahat di balkon rumahnya.

"Naruto Usiamu sekarang berapa?" Tanya Iruka

"8 tahu pap"jawab Naruto

"Mulai besok kau akan Sekolah di Akademi Konoha" kata Iruka

"Besok persiapkan dirimu,kita berangkat pagi-pagi" Katanay lagi

"Kita Main PS 2 dulu yuk" Ajak Iruka

Mereka meuju ke ruang menyalakan TV dan menyalakan PS 2nya.

"Pap,aku mau main ini" kata Naruto sambil mengacunbgkan sebuag DVD game.

"Downhill Domination*Game Faforit Author ni*" guman Iruka

"Boleh" kata Iruka

Mertekapun main dengan permainan.

"Pap.."

"Hmm…"

"Terima kasih" kata Naruto

"Teriama Kasih apa Naruto?"

"Teriam kasih karena kasih sayang yang pap berikan,terima kasih karena pap membuat hidupku lebih berwarna,terima kasih atas segala-galanya.." kata Naruto

Iruka Tersenyum.

Naruto memeluk Iruka sambil menangis.

"Sudahlah Naruto" Kata Iruka

Setelah tangisan Naruto Agak mereda,mereka makan malam,.Tentunya setelajh mematikan TV dan PSnya.

"Nah Naruto kau tidur dulu,agar besok bisa banun pagi,jika tidak Pap akan menyeretmu ke kamar mandi" ancam Iruka

"Pasti pap"

Naruto kemudian ke kamarnya lalu Iruka menyeduh kopi lalu duduk di balkon lantai 2 mengenag saat-saat Istrinya masih hidup.

'Yuki,aku sudah mengadopsi anak seperti yang kau inginkan'

'Ku harap kau senang di sana'

Iruka tak menyadari air matanya menetes"

Flashback 2 tahun lalu

"Iruka aku HAMILLLL" Triak Yuki dai dalam kamar

"APAAA????"

"Aku HAMIL"

Iruka tersenyum,mereka berdua lalu duduk di ruang keluarga.

"Jika Anak ini lahir laki aku berharap anaknya ceria,berambut hitam,Matanya biru seperti mataku,dan sifatnay apenyabar sepertima"

"Namun jika anak yang lahir aku ingin dia sepertiku,semuanya,sehingga terlihat seperti aku dalam versi kecil"

"Haa…ha…ha…" Iruka hanya tertawa.

7 Bulan kemudian.

Hari Rabu Tgl 27-03- xxxx,Jam 07.00 AM

"Kau istirahat saja dirumah,jangan kemana-mana,Kau tengah hamil besar" Kata Iruka menasehati Istrinya

"Baik" Balasnya

"Aku mau pergi dulu," Kata Iruka

"Jangan lama-lama"

"Ya".

Iruka meniggalkan Istrinya di rumah sementara ia pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

Setibanya di kantor ia bekerja seperti pulang kantornya Jam 03.00 Ia pulang ia mendapati istrinya tengah tidur di ruang membangunkanya.

"Yki-Chan ayo bangun,sudah sore" Kata Iruka

Istrinaya,Yuki,Menggeliat bangun.

"Oh,sudah sore,Sudah tadi pulangnya Suamiku."

'Baru saja…."

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan ke taman"

"Usul yang bagus,tunggu sebentar aku ganti baju" Kata Istrinya

Tak lama Istrinya muncul lagi dengan Baju yang berjalan menuju ke sekitar 100 meter dari duduk-duduk di kursi taman,yang berdekatan dengan jalan raya yang selalu ramai.

"Bagaimana kalau anak kita kembar?" Tanya Istrinya Iruka.

"Semoga,aku inginya Laki-laki dan anak saja cukup" Kata Iruka

Ketiak sedang asyik-asyiknya -tiba Ada seorang anak berusia sekitar 6 tahun berlari menyebrang ,Istri Iruka melihat ada mobil yang melaju kencang ke lalu berlari menujku kea rah anak tersebut

"Istriku kamu mau kemana" Tanya iruka

Yuki tetap berlari Iruka lau menyusul Istrinya.

"Awassss." Kata Yuki sambil mendorong Anak kecil itu

"Bruukkkk"

Anak itu terlempar ke Yuki terduduk di tengah Jalan.

"Kamu tak apa-apa?" Tanya Iruka yang baru tiba di tempat istrinya

"Awass" Kata Yuki lagi

Yuki mendorong Iruka lagi ke seberang Jalan

"TIIIINNNN…………TIIIIINNNN…….TIIINNNNN…."

Sebuah Mobil yang di lihat Yuki tadi dating dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi.

"YUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII……………………"

"CKITTTTTTTTTTTTT………………………………..BRUKKkkkk"

Mobil berhenti mendadak,Namun mobil tersebut masih berjalan,Tabrakanpun tak terhindarkan,Tubuh mungil Yuki terlempar hingga lima meteran.

"YUUKIIII" Teriak Iruka sambil berlari meuju tubuh istrinaya yang tergolek lemah.

"Yuki Bertahanlah…." kataiRuka sambil memangku Istrinya.

Pengunjung taman berlarian menyju laokasi lama Ada Ambulance seorang pengunjung yang itu mobil yang menabraknya melihat pengendara itu kabur tak berhasil is tetap berjalan Istrinya segera di naikkan ke dalam Ambulance.

"Istriku bertahanlah,Demi aku dan Anak kita" Kata Iruka di dalam mobil

"Uhukk….uhukkk" Istrinya Batuk

"Suamiku,berjanjilah tidak akan bersedih jika aku meniggal"

"Jangan…Jangan berkata seperti itu,Kau tak mungkin meningal"

Istrinya baru akan membuka mulutnya,tapi seketika itu juga tangnya jatuh terkulai ke meninggal.

"YUUUKIIIIIIIIIII"

"SADARLAH,KAU TAK BOLEH MENINGGAL" Teriak Iruka

Iruka menagis di dada istrinya sambil sesekali menyebut nama setelah Istrinya meninggal,Istrinya di kubukan di Kuburan -kali iruka mengalami depresi tetangganya beserta istrinya berkali-kali datang kerumah iruka untuk menghiburnya.

End of flashback

"Pap,tidak tidur?" Tanya Naruto

"Kamu?" Tanya Iruka balik

"Aku tidak bisa tidur,aku perhati'in dari tadi pap duduk termenung di sini,sudah malam baik buat kesehatan" Kata Naruto

"Taka pa Pap cuma lagi mengenang masa lalu aja"

"Tidur yuk,Di Kamar Naruto"

"Ayo" Kata Iruka

Mereka lalu kekamar Naruto untuk tidur bersama.

-o0o-

Kesokan harinya.

Iruka bangun lebih dulu dari menyiapkan sedang mamasak.

"Pap" Kata Naruto sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya

"Ada apa Naruto?" Tanya Iruka

"Taka pa,hanya ingin menyapa saja" Kata Naruto

"Kali ini makan apa?" Tanya Naruto setelah berada di sebelah Iruka yang dekat dengan kompor.

"Kare aja" Kata Iruka

"Aku pesen yang Super Duper Ekstra Pedas ya*Ceritanya Naruto suka yang pedas-pedas*" Kata Naruto.

"Yakin ni?" Tanya Iruka sambil mengaduk Kare

"Yakin sejuta persen" Kata Naruto

"Yasudah,kamu mandi dulu,setelah sarapan kita ke sekolah barumu"

"SIAP!!!" KAta Naruto

Naruto lalu Iruka

Iruka POV

'Akan ku gunakan bumbu rahasia istriku'

'Ha…ha…ha…' kata batin iruka sambilo menunjukkan evil smilenya

Tak lama masakanya jadi dan Naruto sudah selesai Naruto hendak memakan kare di sendok pertama,Iruka terus memperhatikan Naruto.

"Ada apa pak,kok di liatin terus?" Tanya Naruto

"Taka apa-apa hanya ingin mendengar pendapatmu mengenai Kare buatanku"

"Oooh.."

"Itadakimasu.."

Iruka terus memperhatikan Naruto,Ia tak mengalami apa-apa.

'Mungkin salah resep' Pikir Iruka

Ia lalu mencoba Kare yang sama dengan Naruto,Pada saat mendekati mulut hidungnya menangkap bau yang sangat pedas tapi tak di hiraukan,baru saja menyentuh lidah

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH…." teriak Iruka.

Dari mulut Iruka serasa ada semburan api,Mirup Katon Goukakyou no Jutsunya Klan Uciha,sejak kapan Iruka bisa Goukakyou no jutsu.

Naruto yang melihat hanya tertawa.

"Ha..ha…ha…"

Iruka lalu meminum air lalu melanjutkan makan.

'Kenapa ia tak kepedasan' Pikir Iruka

'sudahlah'

Meraka lalu lama mereka selesai lalu berangkat menuju Akademian atau Akademi*mirip Sekolah SD*.Tak lama mereka sampai di ruang kepala mendaftarkan Naruto,dan mulai besok Naruto sudah bisa Akademi di kelas 1A.Berhubung baru jam 11 mereka berdua keliling Akademi agar besok tak puas keliling-keliling mereka pulang.

Time skip,Pagi keesokan Harinya.

"KRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG….."

"BRUAKK…"

"AWWWWW…."

"BRUUAKKK"

"ADOWHH…."

Iruka berlarian ke kekamar membuka pintu dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi.

"Bruakk.."

"Ha…ha…ha…" Iruka hanya tertawa

Bagaimana tidak tertawa,Naruto jatuh dari tempat tidur dengan posisi tidak dibawah kaki di atas tempat covernya berantakan,Jam weker hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kau apakan Jamnya Naruto?" Tanya Iruka

"Cuman aku adu dengan tembok,mau tau siapa yang menang," Jawab Naruto

Iruka cuma tertawa.

"Dah sana mandi,Sepet tar telat brangkat" kata Iruka

"Yo'a" Balas Naruto.

Naruto lalu perge ke kamar 2 menit dia sudah siap di bawah*Mau dong di ajarin caranya mandi kilat*.^_^.

Mereke sarapan setelah selesai sarapan mereka pergi ke perjalalanan *????*

"Naruto"

"Ehm…"

"Naruto.."

"Ehm…..""

"Narto,Eh Naruto"

"Ehmmm….."

"Naruto….."

"Apa'an sih mangil-manggil" kata Naruto sambil masang muka cemberut.

"…."

"Knapa?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Tak ada,"kata Iruka dengan tampang Inonence*Betul ga nulisnya*

Naruto Sweatdrop.

Ketika berbang Akademi sudah dekat,kira-kira 5 meter lah.

"Naruto,Pap tinggal dulu ya,masih banyak kerjaan di kantor"

"Nanti sekitar Jam 2 pap jemput"

"Okelah kalau begitu"

Kemudian Naruto pergi meninggalkan Iruka di depan Gerbang Akademi.

Naruto P.O.V

Aku melangkahkan kakiku di sekolah berjalan dengan sangat memasuki areal sekolah baruku aku terus mengeluarkan cengiran mulai berpikir,bagaimanakah nanti rupa teman-teman ada temanku yang dari panti sekolah di itu terus berputar-putar di kepalaku.

"Jarak dari panti tak jauh dari sekolah ini hanya 2 km" guman Naruto sambil terus berjalan menuju halaman depan sekolah

Jam baru menunjukkan angka 06.40,jadi sekolahan masih sepi.

"Tapi jika dari rumahku yang sekarang jaraknya 5 Km" gumannya lagi

Ia menemukan sebuah bangku duduk memasukkan tanganya di sakunya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Aakah ia masih mengingat aku"

"Hatchim……"

"kau taka pa Sakura?"Tanya ibunya

"Taka pa bu"

Naruto melihat Jam tanyanya.

"Sudah jam 07.20 sebaikya aku ke kelas" kata Naruto.

Karena kemaren ia sedah berkeliling sekolah ia jadi mudah menemukan kelasnya.

Ia berhenti di depan menarik menghembuskanya,

End Of Naruto POV

"Srek…"

Suara pintu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas.

"Oh kau…." Kata Shizune*Shizune jadi wali kelas Naruto di akademi*

Naruto mendekat kea rah Shizune.

"Anak-anak hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru"

"Berhubung sekarang jam bahasa Inggris,*Anak SD pelajaranya berat-barat*Sialahkan perkenalkan dirimu dalam Bahas Inggris"Kata Shizune lagi

"Hallo everybody..

My name is Uzumaki Naruto,You can call me Naruto or what you want,

I Live at Fox Street no 10,Any Question?"Kata Naruto dalam bahas inggris.

"Oh Great.." Kata Shizune

Ketika Naruto menedarkan pandangan ke seluruh melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya,Ketiaka ia melihat Naruto,ia tersenyum lebar

'KIBAAA….' Teriak inner Naruto.

"Nah Naruto kau boleh duduk di manapun kau mau"

"Trima kasih Sensei"

Naruto berjalan ke bangkunya deret ke dua dari pintu dan baris ke 3 dari depan.

"Eh nar loe sekolah di sini juga" dapa Kiba sambil adu pukul tangan .*tau kan maksud Author?*

Naruto membalas pukulan tangan Liba dengan tanganya,Naruto duduk di sebelah kiba.

"Ya iyalah,masa gue ga sekolah,pap gue yang ngusulin gue sekolah di sini" kata Naruto berbisik kepada Kiba

"Selain elo,yang lain ada juga sekolah di sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Ada,Suigetsu ma Karin di kelas B,Jugo di kelas C,dlll" kata kiba.

Bel istirahat Bel penyelamat murid-murid yang kelaparan.

Beberapa anak ada yang tinggal di memperkenalkanya satu-satu

"Itu anak ynag lagi tidur namanya Shikamaru,Nara sebelahnya Shikamaru,Hobinya tidur dan main yang lagi makan keripik kentang namanya Chouji,Akimichi Chouji,Jangan mengatakan kata.."

Kiba lihat kanan-kiri,setelah di rasa aman ia mengatakanya dengan sangat pelan,

'…Gendut…'

"…atau kau mau tubuhmu babak belur di pukulinya"

Naruto hanya cengir-cengir.

"Cewek yang berkuncir 4 itu namanya Temari,Sabaku no Temari,Ayahnya yang punya perusahaan Sabaku Corporation." kata Kiba Lagi

"Ouh..Keren" komentar Naruto

"Lalu itu bla…bla….bla…."

Tiba tiba.

"Kita ke kantin yuk's" ajak Naruto

"Ayo"

Mereka berdua ke kantin itu sudah penuh sesak.

Akademi,Sekolah Naruto sekarang adalah sekolah unggulan yang ada di kota tepat di tengah-tengah bisa dibilang lengkap untuk ukuran anak berusia 8-14 tahun,ada Lapangan olahraga di depan dan belakang sekolah,Perpustakkan lengkap,lapangan Olahraga inndor.*Jangan mengharapkan lebih *.Jumal total murid Sekolah ini adalah 400 kelas satunya saja ada seratus orang lebih untuk masalah kantin,Kantinya ada dua terletak berkauhan dan berlainan di ujung kanan dan satu lagi di ujung kiri menggunakan bangunan terpisah agar bisa menampung lebih banyak lagi siswa.

Mereka berdua duduk di pojok kanan depan,dekat dengan pintu keluar duduk di tempatnya sementara Kiba memesan makanan.

Tak lama mereka balik lagi ke kelas.

Pelajaran kali ini adalah pelajaran Matemetika,Gennma-Sensai yang mengajar.*Betul ga nulisnya??*

Naruto POV

Aku duduk termenung menghadap ke hanya berharap kehidupanku tak sesuram guru belum datang aku hanya tiduran di bangkukuj.

"Kib, kalau nanti guru datang bangunin aku ya"

"Okelah kalau begitu"

Setelah mengiyakan permintaan Naruto,Kiba lalu memealingakan wajahnya kearah lain.

Aku memalingkan awjahku dari KIba lalu aku mengamati sepasang burung yang tengah bercanda di atas pohon dekat kelas Naruto.

'Andai aku bisa seperti itu'

Aku terus mengamati burung itu hingga tak menyadari keadaan kelas yang telah aku tak menghiraukanya,Aku melanjutkan mendengar beberapa kali namaku di panggil tapi aku hanya daim,Palingan juga …

"Uzumaki….."

Aku merasa namaku di panggil namun aku diam saja,palingan itu Kiba pikirku.

"Uzumaki….."

"….."

"UZUMAKI NARUTOOO…"

"Kib mangil gue jangan terik dong!!!" seruku dengan cepat ketika berhasil duduk dengan benar

"Ha…ha….ha…ha.."

Seisi kelas menertawakan aku,Aku hanya menapap tajam kea rah kiba,dari gerak geriknya seolah olah dia mengatakan aku-sudah-membangunkanmu-tapi-kau-tak-mendengarku.

End of Naruto POV

"Berdiri di lorong" Kata Sensai dengan toanya.

"Hai-sensai"

Sementara Naruto di hokum pelajaran di dalam di lanjutkan.

"Teett….tetttt…..tettt"

"Hore….." teriak seluruh mudid kelas Naruto

"Pelajaran kali ini cukup sini,Jangan lupa kerjakan PR-nya"

Murid-murid seolah-olah tak menghiraukan perkataan gurunya,mereka tetap sibuk dengan urusan masing ini Naruto pulang di jemput oleh dia hanya bisa menunggu dan menunggu di gerbang sekolah.

"Nar kamu ga papa sendiri di sini?" Tanya Chouji

"ga papa,Klo mau pulang pulanga aja sana" Kata Naruto

Chouji dan beberapa temanya lalu pergi dari lama Mobil Iruka tampak dari kejauhan.

"Menunggu lama?" Tanya Iruka setelah tiba di dekat Naruto

"Tak lama,Baru saja nunggu Tiga jam lebih" Kata Naruto santai

"Taiga jam???" Tanya Iruka kaget

"Bo'ong"

"Ayo Pulang" Kata Naruto

Mereka Lalu Pulang lama Mereka sampai Ganti baju,makan lalu tidur. Gitu doing kerjaanya kalau sudah pulang dari sekolah.

-TBC-

A/N :Maaf kalau fict ini aneh,genrenya belum ga chapter depan baru memasuki alur sebenarnya -Ha…ha…ha..-Ketawa kalau ada kesalahan kata ,ada beberapa miss ku sibuk bangat soalnya masuk pagi pulang malam jadi ga ada kesempatan bwt update fictnya jadi sekali lagi 'Harap Maklum',Diantara Senpai ada yang dari Bali ga?.

Chap ni ku upload pake hp,jadi ga di edit.

Ada yang ngerti PKL ga?.PKL = Praktek Kerja Langsung.

Review Please!!!,Flame Juga ga apa-apa,tapi yang membangun ya.


	3. Garagara game online

Disclaimer : Masa'shi ga tau pastinya aku lah*Dirajam Bang kishi*,Okelah Naruto memang Punya Bang Kishimoto

Love To Live : So pasti aku yang punya

Genre :Angsat, family,and sedikit humor tetunya ;-)

Warning : OOC, Gaje, Not YAOI scene,MISS TYPO, If you don't like,don't read.Dan ada sedikit adegan game Online.

GameOn©

Mind To RnR !^_^!

Chap 3. Gara-gara game Online

"Naruto Bangun."

Sementara yang di panggil hanya ber ehem lalu tidura lagi

"Naruto Cepat berangkat,Kamu mau telat Lagi,Sekarang jam pertama kan Orochimaru-Sensei…."kata Iruka sambil tetap menggedor pintu Kamar Naruto.

Sementara Iruka teriak-teriak di depan kamar masih tidur dengan tenangnya.

Naruto POV

"hmmm…."

'Siapa sih yang ribut-ribut di luar'

Aku memandangi jam di sebelaj tempat tidurku.

'baru juga jam 7'kata ku berguman

Lalu Naruto membalikkan badan kearah lain. Suny i….Tak Lama….

'APA JAM 7,MATI JAMNYA OROCHIMARU-SENSEI.' Pikirku

'bukk…'suara Naruto yang jatuh dari tempat tidur.

Seketika itu juga Naruto lari ke kamar mandi.

End Of Naruto POV

Sementara Naruto masih ribut-ribut mandi, Iruka yang masih berada di depan kamar Naruto,mendengar suara rebut-ribut langsung turun ke meja makan.

"Naruto Ini cepat Sarapan,Nanti telat" Kata Iruka setelah melihat Naruto Di tangga.

Naruto tak ngomong apapun. Ia langsung duduk di kursi dan langsung makan.

"Uhuk..Uhuk…"

"Makan Pelan-pelan Naruto" Kata Iruka

"Kenapa Pap ga ngebangunin aku??" Tanya Naruto sambil tetap makan

Iruka hanya tersenyum.

"Salah Sendiri Tidur kaya Kebo" Kata Iruka

Tak Lama Naruto Sudah selesai makan.

"Pap aku pergi dulu"

"Hati-hati di jalan"

Di Perjalanan

Naruto POV

'Gawat..gawat…gawat….'

Kata-kata it uterus terulang di benakku seolah mantra yang menghipnotisku.

Oh ya aku lupa sekarang Naruto yang sudah berumur 17 tahun dan bersekolah di Konoha hobi membaca komik 'NARUTO', mungkin karena namanya sama denganku aku jadi menyukainya. AKu juga mengoleksi lagu-lagunya. Saoalnya 9 Th semenjak Aku di adopsi oleh sangat Naruto menggunakan Namakeluargaku yang sebelumnya.

Aku aku mencapai gerbang sekolah. Pak Izumo baru saja akan menutup pintu,ketika pintu akan tertutup sepenuhnya aku berhasil masuk.

'Hore…hore..'

Aku bersorak kegirangan di hatiku karena bisa masuk ke aku kemudian teringat akan jam pelajaran -sensei guru bahasa inggris ter-killer stelah Ibiki-sensei di bergegas menuju runag kelasnya 2XI2 di lantai sekolah sudah sepi mendadakan bahwa pelajaran telah di mulai. Jantungku berdetak kencang seolah ingin keluar dari tubuhku,Aku melihat Orochimaru-sensei tengah berjalan kearah itu juga aku berlari sekuat tenagaku menuju ke kelas.5 meterl lagi…3 meter lagi….dan binggo Orochomaru-sensei berhenti di Kelas Sebelah karena di panggil oleh guru di dalam hati aku sudah nari-nari -sensei berhenti sejenak dan itu berarti kesempatan ku. Aku langsung masuk ke kelas.

End Of Naruto POV

"SELAMAT PAGI SEMUAAA…" Kata Naruto sambil menggebrak pintu

"Ga bisa ngomong ga pake toa Naruto,ck.. Mendokusai" Komentar Shikamaru yang tengah tiduran di bangkunya.

"Tumben telat Naruto?" Tanya Ino

"Bangun kesiangan" Jawab Naruto

Naruto langsung duduk di duduk bersama sohibnya Uchiha Sasuke.

"Teme…"

"Jangan gaggu Dobe" Kata Sasuke Sambil memainkan HP BB-nya.

Naruto Baru saja akan duduk,pintu kelas terbuka lagi. Sang guru orochimaru-sensei masuk yang tadinya kaya pasar malam langsung sepi kaya suara jangkrik di luar kelas bisa terdengar di kelas.

"Buka buku matematika kalian,cari halaman 120 mengenai Trigonometri…SEKARANG!!!" Kata Orochi-Sensei(maaf Disingkat).

'Bukankah itu halaman untuk lembar soal' kata sebuah suara berbisik ynag mencapai telinga Orochi-sensei

"Memang akan Ulangan" Jawab Orochi-sesei santai.

"HAH…….."

Suara Keterkejutan murid memenuhi kelas ini. Apalagi si Naruto Ia yang berteriak paling keras.

"Siapkan buku pelajaran taruh di kolong dia atas meja Cuma buku tulis dan pulpen" Kata Orochi-sesei

"Kerjakan No 1 sampai 30,Satu jam lagi di mulai dari…" Kata Orochi-sesei sambil melihat jamnya tangannya.

Murid-murid hanya cengo melihat tingkah gurunya yang seperti akan memulai lomba balapan.

"SEKARANG!!"

Murid-murid yang otaknya pas-pasan kalang kabut memikirkan agar bisa menjawab,setidak-tidaknya setengahnyalah.

Naruto POV

" Aku ya" Kataku sambil memasang Pupy eyes no Jutsu

"Ah..Jangan ganggu" kata Sasuke sambil tetap mengerjakan ulanganya

"Ayolah kan udah pinter,Bantuin temenmu ini knapa" Kataku lagi sambil merayu Sasuke

"Apa itu ribut-ribut…,Jangan ribut waktu ulangan UZUMAKI.."

"Hai Sensei…" Kata ku sambil duduk diam tak berkutik

End Of Naruto POV

Sasuke POV

'Kena loe makanya ku bilang jangan ganggu ya jangan ganggu' pikirku sambnil memasang muka sinis ke hadapan Naruto

'Tapi di pikir-pikir kasian juga'

Naruto tetap duduk termenung tak berkutik.

"Baiklah,Kau boleh liat tapi jangan berisik" kataku berbisik ke Naruto

Naruto yang semula lesu itu langsung bersorak-sorak kegirangan *pelan-pelan pastinya*

"Sasu-teme baik deh" kat Naruto sambil memelukku

"Jangan peluk-peluk,jijay gue liat elo kaya gitu"

End of Sauske POV

Normal POV

Ketika waktu ulangan sudah hamper habis.

"Anak-anak bapak permisi dulu mau ke rIbut!!" Kata Orochi-sensei

"Bruk.."

Suara pintu tertup.

Kelas yang tadinya sepi kaya kuburan berubah 3600 menjadi ramai bak pasar malam. Padahal Orochi-sensei belum jauh dari kelas. Tapi masa bodo,toh cuman bukan gue aja yang ribut pikir tempat Shikamaru udah kaya semut mengrubuti .Tiba-tiba…

'Brak…'

"KEMBALI KE TEMPAT MASING-MASING SEKARANG…" Kata Orochi-sensei dengan gayanya di depan pintu

Anak anak yang ketakutan langsung kocar-kacir balik ke tempatnya.

"Jadi gini ya bentar udah kelayapan kesana-sini"

"Sebagai hukumanya,Kerjakan soal dihalaman 140 dari no 1-100,Di kumpulkan minggu tidak bapak akan pastikan nilai di raport kalian hanya 1,2, dan 3

"Jangan gitu dong sensei" Kata seorang anak yang protes.

"Ga ada tapi-tapian"

"Sensei permisi dulu" Katanya sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya mengambil barangany lalu pergi.

"Sial…sial…sial…." Kata Ino merutuki gurunya tersebut.

Skip sampe jam istirahat.

"Nar ke kantin yuk??" Ajak Kiba

"Ga usah gue ga laper"

"Ya udah,By Nar" Kata Kiba

Naruto POV

'Sebaiknya aku ke atap' Pikirku

Aku berjalan keluar kelas lalu naik ke lantai paling atas.

'Brak…."

Aku membuka pintu di atap

'Sepi..'

Aku lalu terduduk di pojokan. Aku meronggoh sakuku dan mengambil sehelai sapu tangan.

'Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang Sakura' Gumanku

Aku mengingat perjumpa'anku yang terakhir dengan sakura waktu itu aku memberikanya sebuah kalung perak berbentuk hati yang di dalamnya terisi foto wajahku.*Gomen aku lupa isi ni kalimat di chap 1nya*.

'Apakah ia masih mengingatku' Gumanku lagi.

Aku duduk terdiam hingga tak menyadari kedatangan seseorang yang hadir di belakangnya.

"Ahha…"

"ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUA…."

"Sasuke jagngan mengagetkanku seperti itu"

"Siapa suruh melamun" Jawab Sasuke

Sasuke lalu duduk di sebelahku.

"Lagi mikirin apa?,hn.." Tanya Sasuke

"Ga mikirin apa-apa" Jawabku sambil merebahkan diri di lantai.

Sasuke melihat sapu tangan di genggamanku.

"Kau memikirkanya lagi?" Tanyanya lagi

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Balasku

Kamipun duduk dalam sudah tau mengenai Sakura jadi dia biasa-biasa lama Sasuke mengagetkakku lagi.

"GAWAT…." Kata Sasuke sambil berdiri

"Apanya yang gawat" Kataku sambil berdiri juga

"Sudah lewat lima menit dari jam masuk"

"Oh kukira gemana"

"Kau lupa sekarang kan jamnya Kakashi –Sensei"

"Si raja telat"

"Kau benar Juga" Kata Sasuke

End Of Naruto POV

"Ya udah kita kekelas yuk" Ajak Sasuke

Mereka lalu pergi kekelas setelah duduk di mejanya Naruto mengobrol lagi dengan Sasuke

"Tuh..kan,Kakashi-Sensei telat lagi"

"hn…"

Sejam Kemudian.

"Brak…"

"Pagi anak-anak maaf sensei tadi tersesat.."

"di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" potong murid-murid

"Udah basi sensei" Kata Ino

Sementara itu Kakashi-sensei hanya cengo melihan tingkah muridnya.

"Ya kita absen du…."

"teng..teng…teng…."

"lu…."

"Kapan-kapan saja bel pulang" Kata Naruto

"Di pertemuan berikutnya kumpulkan PR kalian yang kemaen dan di tambah dari halaman 120,No 1-20"

"Huh…." Sorak murid-murid

"Brak…" *Kok banyak kata Brak.. nya??*

Guru itupun pergi setelah menutup pintu.

"Nar loe tar main?" Tanya Kiba

"So pasti tinggal dikit lagi udah Lv 60" Jawab Naruto

"Loe Sasu-teme Maen ga ntar??" Tanya Naruto ke Sasuke yang tengah sibuk memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas.

"Main lah. Gua kan udah dewa. Wariorr gue Udah Lv 170, dan Udah Job 2 jadi Barbarian." Kata Sasuke bangga

"Ya, Ya ga usah sombong" Kata Kiba

A/N :Ni yang mereka Maksud adalah Game Seal Online.

Mereka Lalu pulang kerumah Jam 2 di FN *Tempat faforit Author 10rb=4 jam,Promosi!!*.Net di dekat pulang naik mobil di jemput sementana Naruto naik motor Kawasaki Ninjanya.

-o0o-

Keesokan Dan Naruto mengobros sambil sarapan.

"Pap.."

"Apa Naru-chan??"

"Ntar Naru pulang telat ya.."

"Mau kemana??"

"Mau maen geme online ma temen-temen"

"Setiap hari maen game terus,ga ada kerjaan laen"

"Ga ada Naru kan belum kerja"

Iruka Sweatdrop.

"Ya udah tapi jangan sampai malam"

"Makasi pap"

Tak lama mereke selesai selesai sarapan Naruto berangkat menuju tiba di sekolahan Naruto berjalan menuju taman melihat Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Temari, Sai, Lee, dan Tenten lagi udah ikutan aja.

"PAGI SEMUAAA…." Sapa Naruto

"Pagi-pagi jangan teriak pake ni telinga dengerin" Kata Kiba

"Ya ni, pa tu kuping lu ga sakit denger suara sendiri?" Komen Ino

"Ga tu…" Balas Naruto sambil duduk di sebelahnya Sai.

"Telinga loe terbuat dari apa sih??" Tanya Ino

"Standar pabrik" Balas Naruto santai

All Sweatdrop

"Eh dah denger belum klo ada anak baru?" Kata Ino berapi-api.

"Cwe oto Cwo?" Tanya Kiba.

"Kayaknya Cewek deh, Soalnya aku denger samar-samar waktu lewat ruang kepala sekolah" Kata Ino

Sementara Ino, Kiba, Tenten sibuk ngegosip. Shikamaru lagi enaknya tidur, Chouji pastinya lagi makan keripik kentang, Sai lagi ngegambar, Sasuke bengong kaya sapi ompong, Naruto buk Fb pake HP-nya. Seolah olah dunia milik mereka. Tak tersasa bel telah berbunyi. Itu pertanda bahwa murid yang baik-baik memenuhi panggilan bel untuk masuk ke lembah kematian, Eh… kedalam kelas murid di kelas Naruto sudah duduk di berhubung guru suka telat Kakashi-sensei yang mengajar maka kelas sudah berubah bak pasar malam. Murid cwe ma cwo yang suka ngegosip di belakang, ngegosipin bagaimana rupa murid baru itu. Anak pencinta game ngumpul di depan, ngobrolin event-nya, Murid pencinta buku ngumpul di kanan, murid penyendiri duduk sendiri di kiri * Kasian..*

Terdengar langkah kadi di lorong kelas. Murid kalang kabut nyari tempat duduk masing-masing *Kaya di kelas Author..*.

"Brak…" *lagi….*

Tampaklah Kakshi-sensei berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Kalian pasti sudah dengar kalu ada murid baru yang akan menjadi teman kalian" Kata Kakashi-sensei

"Mana??" Tanya murid kompak

"Ha…ha..ha.., Sakura Silahkan masuk"

Naruto POV

Sesorang memasukli kelas namun aku tak peduli aku tetap saja tiduran.

End Of Naruto POV

Tampak seorang cewek berambut pink sepunggung memasuki kelas. Tingginya kira-kira 170 sudah menggunakan seragam Konoha High

Ia lalu masuk dengan perlahan is berdiri tepat di sebelah kakashi-sensei.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" Kata Kakashi-sensei

"Halo semua. Perkenalkan namaku Sakura, Haruno Sakura, Pindahan dari Otogakure"

"Cukup, Kau duduk di…"

Kakashi memperhatikan sekeliling, Para Siswa sudah berharapharap ia akan duduk dengan Sakura.

"Dengan Ino Yamanaka saja" Lanjutnya

"Huh…." Komentar para murid lelakinya

Sakura lalu berjalan meuju bangkunya Ino. Naruto yang terbangun karena sorak sorari penonton *??* Murid Bangku ino terletak di belakang, Otomatis Sakura juga duduk di belakang, Naruto yang jarang menoleh ke belakang jadi tak menetahui bahwa ada Sakuranya di belakang.

'Apa'an ribut-ribut?' guman Naruto pelan sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tandanya ia masih mengantuk.

Tak lama ia tertidur lagi. Naruto tertidur hingga jam istirahat.

-o0o-

Jam istirahat, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Gaara sudah duduk di kantin sekolah , mereka tengah makan sambil membicarakan tentang acarta konser beberapa hari lagi di Festival konoha.

Oh ya. Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Gaara mempunyai sebuah Grup band dengan. Namanya The_Daemon*. Dengan Sasuke Sebagai vokalis. Naruto dan Kiba di Gitar. Naruto juga kadang-kadang jadi vokalis jika lagi duet. Sai di keyboard, Shikamaru di Drum dan Gaara Di bass.

"Besok enaknya kita nyanyi lagu apa??" Tanya Sasuke.

"Naruto Shippuuden-Blue Bird dan The Distance- You are my friend aja, keren kok" Kata Naruto seketika

"Lagunya kaya gemana?" Tanya Gaara

"Kebetulan yang ada di hpku Cuma The Distance-You are my friend aja, dengerin, yang Naruto Shippuuden-Blue Bird besok aja ku kasi tau,soalnya ada di kompiku" Kata Naruto sambil mengutak-ngatik hpnya.

"Atau ntar sepulang sekolah kalian main kerumahku aja" Kata Naruto

"…."

Tak ada yang menjawab.

"Ya udah dengerin ni lagu" Kata Naruto sambil meletakkan hpnya di bangku

Tak lama lagu itupun mengalun dari Hpnya tara yang lain mendengar sambil makan.

"YOU ARE MY FRIEND  
aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?  
yOU ARE MY DREAM  
aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LOST FRIEND  
whoa, ima tabidatsu yo!

EVERy DAY, koro saki no SHINE de  
I WANNA SEE YOU, hikaru MY SOUL ON FIRE  
kore de miosame no FUN DAYS  
TO BE THE FUTURE, mezashi TAKE OVER, dakara I'LL DREAM ON

I'LL GO THE DISTANCE  
mihatteru sora SO FULL  
norikonda STARTING  
ore ga saiko no POWER, FULL TILT!

YOU ARE MY FRIEND  
aa, ano hino yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou?  
YOU ARE MY DREAM  
aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LOST FRIEND  
whoa,ima tabidatsu yo!

THANK YOU MY FRIEND  
aa, ano hi no koto, ima demo mada oboeteru kara  
YOU ARE MY DREAM  
aa, mou kondo koso mamoru MY WAY  
whoa, THE DISTANCE!"**

Setealah selesai.

"Wah keren, menceritakan persahabatan 2 orang yang sudah terjalin sekian lama tapi harus berpisah***" Kata Kiba.

"Yang lain gimana, Mau?*Iklan tree numpang lewat*" Tanya Naruto

"Boleh" Kata mereka serempak.

"Besok akan ku bawakan yang satunya" kata Naruto.

"Jadi setidaknya 2 hari lagi kta sudah bisa latihan

"Mahean dhulu!" Kata Naruto sambil menyeruput mienya.

"Ngomong yang jelas" Koment Sasuke

Mereka ber 6 lalu melajutkan makanya tak lama setelah makan dan pertengkatran kecil antara Naruto dasn Kiba mereak sudah selesai makan dsan kembali ke kelas sebelum bel berbunyi.

"INOOO… MURID BARUNYA MANA?????" Tanya Naruto menggunakan toa. Setelah duduik dibangkunya pastinya.

"Dia izin pulang soalnya ibunya masuk rumah sakit, tadi kamu ga liat dia, padahal dia tadi lewat depan bangku kamu??" Tanya Ino balik

"Aku ga liat, abisnya ngantuk berat!!!" Kata Naruto

"Namanya siapa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Masih inget ma dia?,orang yang kau kejar waktu aku sedang membersihkan toko dulu sekali." Kata Ino panjang kali lebar = hujan lokal

"Ga usah pake kuah lagi" Kata Naruto

"Masa dia?, sekarang dia tinggal dimana?, mukanya kaya apa?, ibunya sakit apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Stop..stop…, Nanya satu-satu. Ia memang dia. Aku ga tau dia tinggal di mana, alnya aku aja baru liat di tadi, mukanya masih kaya manusia belum berubah jadi binatang, ibunya sakit demam tinggi" kata Ino panjang.

"Hah…"

Ino hanya tertawa cekikikan melihat reaksi Naruto.

"Jadi pingin ketemu dia ni.." Kata Naruto antusias

"Sabar..sabar.. sekatang jam belajar" balas Ino

Mereka berdua berhenti mengobrol, mereka tak menyadari perubahan aura yang ada di tiba-tiba sepi kemudian tertengar tawa cekikikan mengadap ke meja guru.. Jreng…jreng…jreng…. Tampaklah

"Ibiki-sesei" guman Naruto

"Yamanaka, Uzumaki… maju, berdiri di lorong selama 30 menit"

"Hai sensei" kata mereka berdua

"Huh….." sorak murid-murid sekelas

"DIAM!!!" Bentak Ibiki-sensei

Kelas langsung hening seperti kuburan.

"Brak….."

Naruto menutup pintu.

"Buka buku halaman 245, pelajari babnya sebentar ulangan"

"Hah….."

Sementara di tempat Ino dan Naruto, mereka saling menyalahkan.

"Gara-gara kamu ni,tadi triaknya kenceng amat" Kata Ino

"Kamu juga teriaknya kenceng" kelah Naruto

"Kencengan ka…"

"DIAMMM…" bentak Ibiki-sensei dari depan pintu

"Hai Sensei"

Di dalaam murid cekikikan ketawa.

Mereka lalu diam seperti patung.

"LAJNJUTKAN BELAJAR…." Bentak Ibiki-seseiketika di dalam kelas

Time Skip : Bel pulang

Sekitar jam , Naruto, dan Sauke sudah kumpul di depan gerbang sekolah. Mereka sudah janjian maen game online barang. Kiba berangkat dengan Naruto sementara Sasuke sendiri dengan lama mereka bertiga sampai. Ni anak tiga udah kaya sodara kemana mana bareng terus *Kaya Author ma sodara di facebook author, padahal ga sodara kandung,beda agama malah bertiga tapi tetep aja sohib'an kemana-mana bareng. You'r my best friend…, Numpang curhat*

"Tante ada yang kosong?" Tanya Naruto

"Kebetulan baru aja ada yang pergi jadi ada yang kosong no 4, 7, dan 10" Balas penjaga net

"Ok" Balas mereka bertiga

Mereka bertiga lalu masuk dan Login.

Naruto POV.

"Sasu-teme lu punya eyeball ga, mau naikin reputasi ni" teriakku dari bilikku

"…"

"SASUKE lu punya ga??"

"Ga ada"

" Lu Kib? " Tanya Naruto dengan berteriak-teriak

"Sama ga ada" Balas kiba

"Eh lu lu pade ngumpul di lime panggu masuk Coloseum yuk" ajak Sasuke.

A/N : Naruto : Warrior Lv 61 Nama Char :Shiga, Kiba : Craftman Lv 70 Nama char : Akamaru, Sasuke Barbarian Lv 170 Nama Char suka men seal pasti ngerti.

"Ogah gue mau nyari eyeball aja" balasku

Aku shiga*Nama charku* berkeliling di kota lime sambil berteriak

"BELI EYEBALL MAHALLL…"

Aku baru punya 15

'Masih kurang' gumanku

Aku lalu berkrliling -tiba ada seorang Mage*Jenis Charnya* namanya Sakura

*mungkin dari sini author jelasin dengan obrolan

Sakura : "kk berani beli berapa?"

Shiga : "1=1,5 jt"

Sakura : "Naikin dikit 1= 2 jt ya"

Shiga : " YA"

Aku lalu melakukan transaksidengan Sakura. Ia memberiku 100 eyeball jadi 200jt.

Shiga : "Makasi cc"

Sakura : "sama-sama"

Shiga : "cc tinggal dimana ?"

Sakura : "Konohagakurei"

Naruto terkejut, Sakura di konohagakurei.

'mungkinkah Sakura dia…'guman naruto

Shiga : "Nama lengkap cc, mungkin aku kenal, aku juga tinggal di konoha"

Sakura : "Haruno Sakura"

Shiga : "cc km sekolah di konoha high ya, alnya tadi ada murid baru yg namanya sama"

Sakura : "Iya, km sekolah sana juga"

'Bener dia ni' guman Naruto

Shiga : "Iya km masih inget sama aku, Naruto"

Sakura : "Siapa ya?"

Shiga : " kamu pasti langsung ingat setelah add fb ku,e-mailnya naru_, add ya"

Sakura : "tunggu aja di sini "

Shiga : " ya aku juga mau buka FB"

Char ku aku tidurkan dan aku lalu membuka fb.

"Nar, duel di coliseum yuk" tantang kiba sambil teriak

"Ogah, gue mau buka FB dulu" kataku

"Ya udah ntaran aja" balas kiba

Aku lalu menyetel lagu di hp n membuka fb. Tak lama tampaklah fotoku waktu kecil sebagai foto profil.

Aku menunggu sebentar. Dan nampaklah pesan 'you have 1 friend request' *bener ga???*

' klik…klik…klik…'

Aku sudah meng konfirmasi sakura. Aku lalu membuka sealku lagi, ternyata sakura sudah mengirimiku kata-kata

Sakura : "aku ga kenal…"

Shiga : "Liat kalung yang aku gunakan pd foto fb"

Sakura : "Ntar."

Tak lama

Sakura : "NARUTO….senang bertemu lagi…."

Shiga : "Akhirnya kau mengenaliku, bagai mana kabarmu dan ibumu??"

Sakura : "Baik"

Shiga : "Kamu maen di net mana??"

Sakura : " Di "

'apa….dia main di sini juga' gumanku terkejut.

Net di kompinya lumayan banyak ada 30 pc lengkap.

Shiga : "Aku juga di , km no brapa"

Sakura : "apaaa…., aku di no 15 pojokan"

Shiga : "suka mojokkan"

Sakura : "/swt"

Sakura : "Km No brapa ?"

Shiga : " No 7"

Shiga : "dah dulu ya aku mau ke central misi, km masih lama mainya, ntar ke taman bareng yuk."

Sakura : "masih lama, rang baru aja maen, km dah nongol, oke ntar aja ya"

Charnya sakura lalu menjauh.

Shiga lalu pergi ke kota elim ke central misi tingkat tinggi.

Tak lama.

"Sasu-teme, kiba akhirnya reputasi ku jadi greenhorn" teriak ku

"Berisik ah" balas Sauke, semtar kiba hanya diam

Lalu di layar keluar pesan dari sakura

From Sakura : "teriknya jangan kelewat kenceng kedngeran sampe sini"

Aku lalu membalas pesanya.

To Sakura : "gomen abisnya uda greenhorn"

From Sakura : "oh"

Aku lalu melanjutkan main game dengan tenang.

Jantung ku berdebar-debar mengingat nanti aku akan jalan dengan Sakura. Aku lalu mengirimi Sasuke mesegge lewat biling explorer, untuk mengantar Kiba pulang soalnya Kib a ga ada yang jemput, suruh jalas kasian rumahnya jauh.

To Sasuke (10) : sas ,km ntar anter kiba pulang ya,

From Sasuke (10) : km mang mau ngapain??

To sasuke (10) : Aku ad janji ma temen

From Sasuke (10) : ok

To Sasuke (10) : Makasi

Aku lalu mengirimi kiba massege

To Kiba (7) : Kib km pulang mas Sasuke ya, aku ada perlu, aku sudah kasi tau dia dan dia bilang iya

From Kiba (7) : Ok.

Aku lalu melanjutkan main game ku

End Of Naruto Pov

Time skip 3 jam lebih 40 menitan

Naruto sebelum log out mengirimi sakura pesan lewat biling explorer

To Sakura (15) : Sakura aku sekarang selesai aku ke tempatmu ya?

From Sakura (15) : oke,sekalian aku mau liat muka kamu.

Naruto lalu log out dank e kasir untuk membayar. Ia ke tempat Sasuke

"sasu-teme lu maen brapa jam?" Tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan layar.

"6 jam"

"Ok aku pergi dulu"

Naruto lalu ke tempat Kiba.

"Kib gue pergi dulu"

"Ok..ok…" Balas Kiba

Naruto lalu menghampiri bilik no 15.

Naruto POV

Aku menuju bilik no 15 pertamanya aku haya pura-pura lewat.

Aku melihtanya sekilas.

'rambutnya masih tetap pink' gumanku sambil terus berjalan muter-muter net.

'Aku harus berani' guman Naruto

Aku lalu menuju bilik no 15.

"Hai sakura" sapaku dengan agak sedikit gemetaran.

"Oh hai, jadi… kamu sudah besar" kata Sakura

"Kaya kamu masih kecil, kmu juga udah besar,bleh aku duduk" kataku

"Oh ya"

"umur mu sekarang berapa?" Tanya ku

"17, km?"

"sama"

"Masih ingat dengan pertemuan kita terakhir"

"Tentu saja"

"Ngobrolnya mendingan di taman aja, ga enak di sini" Kata ku

"oke aku kasi tau temen dulu ya"

Aku lalu melihat sakura keluar game dan log out fbnya.

End Of Naruto POV

Sakura lalu berjalan menuju kasir dan membayar. Ia lalu memasuki bilik no 17, tak lama ia keluar lagi.

"Oke ayo pergi" Kata Sakura

Naruto denga Sakura lalu pergi ke parkiran dan mereka berdua pergi menuju taman denga motor Naruto karena Sakura enggak bawa motor.

Sesampainya di taman, Jam sudah menunjukkan angka 5.

"Haruno…"

"Panggil pake nama Sakura aja, lebih enak di dengar"

"Oke, akuj panggil saku-chan aja"

"boleh kok Naruto-Kun" kata sakura

"Saku-chan kamu laper makan dulu yuk"

"Yuk"

Mereka berdua menuju kedai ramen di pinggir taman

"Oji-san aku pesen ramen miso porsi porsi normar satu "

"Segera datang"

Sementara menunggu pesanan datang Naruto mengobrol dengan Sakura.

"Saku-chan, masih inget dengan pertemuan terakhir kita?" Tanya Naruto

"Waktu Itu sebenarnya aku udah bilang pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san kalau aku mau tetap tinggal di sini, tapi orang tuaku melarangku tinggal sendiri…" Kata Sakura

"…Kau tau??, waktu aku pergi itu sedang merebaknya penyakit types. Ayahku terjangkit oleh penyakit tersebut. Lalu atas saran Kaa-san Tousan di bawa berobat ke Amegakure…"

Sakura menegujk segelas Air. Nampak perubahan raut Sakura dari Ceria ke Sedih.

"…Tou-san lalu di rawat di sakit terlengkap di seminggu di rawat, keadaan Tou-san mulai membaik. Tapi…"

Tiba-tiba Sakura menagis.

'Pasti ada apa-apanya ni' Pikir Naruto.

"Sudah lah Sakura, Semua yang sudah terjadi tak akan terulang kembali. Sehebat apapun kita kita tak akan merubah mas lalu, yang kita bisa sekarang hanya masa depan, yang sudah lalu sebaiknya hanya di kenang, agar tidak mengganggu kita di kemuadian hari" Kata Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sakura.

Mata Sakura mulai memerah, pertanda ia akan mengis.

'Besok akan kutanyakan Ino saja' Pikir Naruto

"Kalau kau meu menangis menagislah, tak ada salahnya kita menangis, jika tagisan kita di tahan-tahan malah akan berakibat buruk untuk kita, Sini menagislah di dadaku… taka pa-apa" Kata Naruto sambil memukul-mukul bahunya.

Sakura lalu benar-benar menagis di bahu Naruto.

"Tenagkan dirimu Sakura, kita sebaiknya makan dulu" Kata Naruto

"Terima Kasih Naruto"

"Sama-sama, Semua hal akan aku lakukan agas kau menjadi ceria, apapun" Kata Naruto meyakinkan Sakura

"Terima kasih"

"Oji-san mana ramenya kok lama.." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba

"Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi selesai, tapi aku tak mau menggagu,sepasang kekasih yang sedang curhatan" Kata Ayame, Anaknya Teuchi-jiisan, dengan gaya lebaynya.

Tampak semburat kemerahan tampau di pipi Sakura. NAruto yang menyadarinya lalu berkata…

"Sudah…sudah…, Mana ramenya?" tagih Naruto

"Ini" Kata Ayame

"Itadekamasu"

Naruto dan Sakura lalau melahap ramenya.

"Jadi selama ini bagaimana hidupmu?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto sambil tetap memakan ramenya.

"Tak banyak yang berubah, hanya aku kini di adopsi oleh Umino Iruka. Guru Sejarah di Konoha High" Jawab Naruto

"Wah-wah… Namikaze Kyubi kini menjadi Direktur Namikase corp" Sela Ayame sambil membaca koran

"Padahal umurnya masih sangat muda" Balas Sakura

"Menurutmu bagaimana Naruto??" Tanya Sakura tanyanya padaNaruto

"Aku tak peduli, mau terkenal mau jadi bos, apa urusanku" BAlas Naruto

"Ha…ha…ha.."

Sementara Ayame dan Sakurta terus mengobrol Naruto sudah menghabiskan mangkuk ke 7.

Setelah memebayar Naruto dan Sakura kembali ke duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang ada di dekat kolam ikan.

Sakura POV

"Saku-chan, kamu masih menyimpan kalung yang dulu aku berikan?* Gomen chap 1 nya lupa ngisi*" Tanya Naruto

"Masih ini dia" Kataku sambil mengeluarkan kalungnya dari saku celananya.

"Kau Naruto-kun, bagaimana"

"Kusimpan diruamah supaya tidak hilang" Kata Naruto.

"Saku-chan minggu depoan datang ke acara Festifal konoha ya, aku dan bandku akan tampil" Kata Naruto antusias.

"Boleh km memainkan apa?" Tanyaku sambil memperhatikan skitar

"Gitar, kadang jadi vokalis kalau duae dengan Sasu-teme"

"Siapa Sasu-teme" Tanya Sakura

"Sasuke Uchiha"

'JGLER..'

'Sasuke Uciha'

"Maksudmu Anak bungsu Fugaku Uchiha-san?" Tanyaku penasaran

"Memang kenapa Saku-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Taka pa pa" Balasku.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah alasanku ke Konoha. Sebelum Tou-san meninggal. Taousan berpesan kepada Kaa-san dan aku agar nanti aku menikah dengan Sasuke Uciha. Sebelum Uchiha Corp berkembang dengan pesatnya Taousan-ku sedah bersahabat baik dengan Fugaku Uchiha. Meraka akan sepakat menjodohkan anaknya. Kaa-san sih setuju-setuju saja. Karena Beliau juga berkawan baik deangan Uchiha dibilang kedua keluarga ini sudah salingh mengenal lama. Pada waktu Uchiha Itachi berusia 8 th. Fugaku dan keluarganya masih sering berkunjung. HIngga Aku dan Sasuke berusia sekitar 8th, aku harus pindah ke Amegakure.

"Ngapain bengong" Kata Naruto sambil menepuk punggungku

"Ah, kau mengagetkanku saja" Balasku dengan agak terkejut.

'Ngapain begong ja?" Tanya Naruto

"Ga pa pa" Balasku

"Pulang yuk uda malem, uda Jam 8-an" Kata Naruto

"Hah jam 8" Seruku sambil terkejut

"YA, makanya ayo pulang, kuantar kau sampai dirumah" Kata Naruto

"Ayo cepat" Kataku sambil menggaet lengan Naruto

"Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Naruto

"Jln Blosoom Street No 24"

"OK"

End of Sakura POV

Naruto LAlu menstarter Motor pemanasan*Dikira lomba lari*.

"Ayo naik pegangan yang kencang" Kata Naruto

Sakura lalu naik ke atas Motor Naruto, Sebenarnay Sakura agak takut-takut, soalnya ni motor Ninja udah ada yang di preteli ama Naruto sehingga kecepatanya melebihi motor Ninja biasa.

"Siap?" Tanya Naruto

"Sip"

"NGONG….."

Suara motor Naruto memecah keheningan di jalanan yang sepi, kecepatanya kira-kira 120 KMPH

Tapi di tengah keributan suara motor terdengar suara seperti orang yang dipukuli.

"Bak…buk…"

"Pelankan sedikit, Naruto-kun" Seru Sakura ketakukan sambil memukuli punggung Naruto

"Sakit Saku-chan" Kata Naruto sambil meringis kesakitan

"Makanya pelankan sedikit"

Tapi Naruto Justru menambah laju kecepatanya. Sehingga Sakura mengancangkan pelukanya dan teriakan Sakura yang tak pernah absen jika melewati tikungan.

Bila Naruto tak mengguankan helm, Muka Naruto sekarang sudah sperti kepiting rebus yang siap .Ketika hamper sampai Naruto meurunkan kecepatanya menjadi setengah.

'Ckiiit..'

Naruto mengerem motornya tepat di depan rumah sakura.

"Oh tanah…" Kata Sakura sambil menyembah-nyembah tanh halaman rumahnya.

"Ga usah Hiperbolis gitu Sakura" KAta NAruto sambil melepas helmnya

"AKu piker aku akan MATI!!" KAta Sakura sambil menekakkan kata mati

"Lain kali klo aku ikut km jangan kenceng-kenceng ya" Kata Sakura sambil melangkah mendekati motor Naruto

"Ya…ya.."

"Cuma beda beberapa blok dari rumahmu yang dulu" Kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan rumah Sakura.

"Memang"

Naruto melihat pergelangan jamnya

"Eh udah jah 9, aku pulang dulu ya" Kata Naruto sambil mengguankan kembali Helmnya

"Ga mampir dulu" Tawar Sakura

"Ga Usah Uda malam" KAta Naruto

"Sampai ketemu besok di Sekolah" Kata Sakura sambil meutup pintu gerbangnya.

"Ja…" Kata Naruto sambil melambai ke Sakura

"Ja Ne…" Balas Sakura

Sakura lalu memasuki rumahnya dan Naruto yang mengendarai motornya untuk pulang.

Tak beberapa lama Naruto sampai dirumahnya.

Tampak Iruka Dan Anko Mitarashi sedang duduk di teras adalah guru matematika di Konoha High.

"Darimana saja Naruto?" Tanya Iruka

"Kan tadi sebelum brangkat sekolah uda Naruto kasi tau" Kata NAruto

"Anko-sensei uda lama datangnya" KAta Naruto menyapa Anko lalu duduk di sebelah Iruka

"Bru saja Naruto" Balas Anko

"Abis daimana, pap lupa?" Tanya Iruka

"Belum tua uda pikun, apa kata dunia. Missal semua orang seusia pap pikun semua" kata Naruto sambil bergaya.

Anko terkikik.

"…" Iruka hanya diam diejek oleh Naruto

"Abis dari game center"

"Oh…" Iruka hanya meng- O panjang tanda ia baru mengingatnya.

"Kamu main apa Naruto?" Tanya Anko

"Seal Online" JAwab Naruto

"Klo Aku main Cross Fire" KAta Anko bangga

"Weits…, Kau main game juga??" Tanya Iruka

"YA" BAlas Anko.

Mereka lalu mengobror ngalor ngidul melupakan NAruto yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidur saja, ga mau gaggu orang pacaran" Kata Naruto.

Anko yang mendengarnya mukanya memerah.

"La…la…la.."

Senandung kecil yang terus keluar dari Mulut Naruto tiba di kamarnya.

'Dasar anak muda. Ganggu aja' Pikir Iruka

Dikamar Naruto.

NAruto POV

"Senangnya hatiku. Turun panas demamku…." LAgu it uterus keluar dari mulut NAruto sampai ia selesai mengganti baju san tiduran di atas kausur.

Aku lalu menyambar Hp ku dan meng SMS Sakura.

To Sakura : Saku-chan. Uda tidur??

Tak beberapa lama sdatang balasna dari Sakura

From Sakura : Bloom mang Napa??

To Sakura : gpp Cuma nanya aja, besok mau di jemput?

From Sakura : Boleh asal ga ngerepotin

To Sakura : Apapun untuk mu akan kulakukan

From Sakura : ga usah segitunya kale

To Sakura : mett bobo ya, Have A Nice Dream.

From Sakura : Have a Nice Dream too.

To Sakura : mimpi'in aku ya ^_^

From Sakura : ;-)

Aku lalu meletakkan Hp ku di atas meja lalu tidur deang tenang

End Of Naruto POV.

Sementara Itu di teras depan.

"Jadi kapan kau akan member tau Naruto soal hal ini?" Tanya Anko

"Entahlah" KAta Iruka sambil menatap bulan

"Soalnya dari dulu Naruto terlihat marah-marah jika aku membahas keluarganya"

"Jadi bingung aku"

"Ga usag bingung" Balas Anko

"Pikirkan saja waktu yang tepat"

"Oke akan kupikirkan"

Anko lalu menyeruput the hingga habis lalu berkata

"AKu pulang dulu sudah malam" Kata Anko

"Mau ku antar?" Tawar Iruka

"Ga usah"

"Sampaiu ketemu besok di sekolah" Kata Iruka

"Ja.."

"Ja ne.."

Anko lalu menaiki mobilnya dan langsung Iruka merapikan cangkir lalu dibawa ke dapur.

Setelah Iruka memberskan cangkir. Ia lalu kekamar Naruto.

"Kau sudah tidur Naruto" Kata iruka smbil menekat ke ranjang Naruto

"Grok..grok…"

Terdengar suara dengkuran.

"Hm…."

Iruka hanya ber Hm panjagn, lalu merapikan selimut Naruto dan langsung kekamarnya untuk tidur.

-TBC-

A/N : Sekali lagi Gomen, ngapdetnya lama banget. Soalnya daku lagi praktek, abis pulagn praktek rasany amalas banet nyalain kompi. Jadi nya sehari palinag ngetik beberapa kata Plis… flame ga papa asal jangan pedas.. pedas biar ga ngabisin air di dapur.N ni chap ku apdet pk hp. Jadi ku liatin bentar langsung ku masukin hp lalu apdet, jadi ga sempet ngedit.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : MaKi (Masashi Kishimoto)

Genre : Angst/Family/Humur dkt

Rate : K , Chap Depan berubah Jadi T.

Warning : AU, OOC, Gaje, Garing segaring 't Like Don't Read. RnR.

A/N : Setelah ku pikir pikir. Enaknaya ini Fic ku lanjutin aja. N maaf karena updatena telat, ga tanggung tanggung, telat setahun lebih, penyebabya ga jauh jauh. Salah Instal Program, Partisi Hardisk ilang. Kumpulan Fict ku ku uda buat mpe chapter 6, tinggal update. Tp apa di kata biarlah.

Siapkan diri anda karena ini akan paaanjaaangg!

Chapter 4.

Pagi menjelang, menggantikan malam, sinarnya menerangi dunia. Tapi masih ada sesorang yang masih terikat dengan dunia mimpinya.

'Naruto ayo bangun sudah pagi, cepat berangkat ke sekolah' kata Iruka sambil menggedor pintu kamar Naruto

"Ia pap aku sudah bangun" sahut Suara di dalam

Naruto POV

Huh, aku mulai bosan dengan rutinitas ini, berangkat sekolah, sekolah ,pulang, makan , main, tidur. Berulang lagi.

'Huh…'

Aku segera mandi dan mengenakan Seragam ku.

"Cepat makan nanti kau telat lagi" kata Iruka setelah Naruto duduk di kursi

"Sudah tentu" balas Naruto

Seperti biasa masakan pap memang paling enak. Tak beberapa lama aku selesai sarapan.

"Pap aku berangkat ya" kata Naruto dari depan pintu

"Ia, hati hati di jalan" Balas Pap

Aku menuju garasi dan menstarter motorku, Aku melihat ke atas.

'Mendung'

'Bawa Jas Hujan ga ya?' pikirku

'udah bawa bawa aja' pikirku sambil mengambil Jas Hujan di rak.

Aku mengendarai motorku dengan perlahan. Tak tau mengapa hari ini rasanya aku pengenya pelan Melewati Halte bus, ia melihat orang orang berdesakan mengantri bus.

'Untung punya motor sendiri jadi ga perlu desak desakan setiap akan kemana mana' pikirku

Tapi di antra sekelompok kepala ia melihat sebuah warna yang paling mencolok di antara kerumunan, warna pink.

'Mungkinkah Sakura?' pikirku

Dan ketika orang yang menghalangi di depanya agak bergeser, terlihat jelas kalau itu Sakura.

'Ajak bareng ah' pikirku

Aku menghentikan motorku tak jauh dari Halte kemudian. Mendekati Sakura

"Hai Saku-chan, lagu nunggu bus?" tanyaku basa basi

"Ia ni" katanya sambil menoleh ke kanan kiri

"Bareng yuk, ntar telat lho" ajakku kepada Sakura

Mulanya Sakura tampak ragu, tapi akhirnya Sakura meng ia kan.

"Tapi jangan ngebut kaya kemaren ya" kata Sakura

"Ia ia tenang aja" kataku

Aku melajukan motorku dengan kecepetan sedang. Sementra itu Sakura mengoceh tak henti hentinya di belakang, Aku hanya menjawab ya, tidak, tidak tahu.

Akhirnya Aku sampai di Sekolahku Konoha High. Aku memarkiran motorku di parkiran dan mengajak sakura ke Kelas.

Ketika berada di lorong orang orang tampak men 'Cie' akn aku. Aku yang tak mengerti hanya diam saja.

"Naru-kun, tanganmu" kata Sakura padaku

Tampa sadar aku menggenggam tanyanya dan menariknya.

'Eh… maaf Saku-chan" kataku

"Ia gak apa apa kok" katanya

Normal POV

Naruto Dan Sakura berjalan menuju kelasnya yang terletak tepat di pertengahan tertawa terus karena di kerjai oleh Naruto, ketika Melewati ruang kelas sebelum kelas mereka,Tiba tiba Sakura terdiam, Naruto yang memeng bersemangat hingga kelewat batas menabrak Sakura hingga Sakura terplanting kedepan Dan Naruto jatuh tertunduk kedepan. Sakura di bawah Naruto di atas, keduanya salih menatap. Posisi ini bertahan tidak lama karena ada KIba yang 'Cie' nya sekeras TOA kuadrat.

Naruto Dan Sakura mukanya hanya berdua lalu masuk ke kelas.

Sementara itu di dalam kelas yang Naruto dan sakura jatuh ada sesorang yang tidak menyukai pemandangan yang tidak sengaja di lihatnya.

'Awas Kau Sakura'

-o0o-

Keadaan kelas Naruto tak jauh beda dengan keadaan kemaren kemaren, Kakashi si tukang telat itu telat lagi kali ini.

"Heh teme, nanti kau ada dirumah" Tanya Naruto pada Sasuke teman sebangkunya

"Mau apa Dobe?"

"TIdak mengapa, ku Cuma mau main aja kerumahmu, sudah lama aku ga kesana, Sekalian aku mau nyba kaset game baru" Kata Naruto

"Apa?"

"NFSU SHIF, kau tau komputerku kan, lola, ntar ku install itu malah meledak PC ku"

"Hm"

"Ku tebak artinya itu ia"

'Brak'

"Maaf anak anak bapak telat.."

"Uda Basi Sensei, Cepat Absen" Kata Ino

Kakashi Hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baik, Sambil mengabsen, buka buku matematika kalian, cari halaman 86, buat soal dari no 1-20"

"Haahh!"

Di mulailah neraka hari itu.

-o0o-

Di saat yagn sama di depan Sekolah.

'Bruk'

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang kemerahan menutup pintu mobil hitamnya

'Huh…, kangen dengan sekolah lama' guman orang tersebut

Orang tersebut memasuki Lorong utama sekolah.

"Hai Zabuza, ruang kepsek masih sama dengan yang dulu?" Tanya orang tersebut pada tukang sapu sekolah

"Hah…. Kau kan?" tnaya Zabuza

"Ia ia, kau benar" kata orang tersebut

"Tentu saja, lama kau tidak menunjungi sekolah ini?"

"Taulah sibuk, aku ke ruang kepsek ya"

"Sip"

Orang tersebut masuk kedalam dan menuju ruang Kepsek

-o0o-

'Tok..Tok..'

"Masuk" Kata suara dari dalam

"Hai Obaa-chan" sapa pria tersebut

"Wanita setengah baya yang di panggil Obaa-cahn itu menoleh lalu terkejut

"Kau Kan…"

"Obaa-chan lupa padaku?" taya orang tersebut

"Tentu tidak. Duduk, ada perlu apa?" Tanya Kepsek SMA Konoha High

Baru hendak bertanya lagi.

"Tunggu"

Orang tersebut berjalan kearah pintu kemudian menutupnya. Mereka berduapun terlibat percakapan serius.

-o0o-

'Teng Teng teng'

"Anak anak sampai jumpa minggu depan"

Akhirnya ulangan yang menyiksa jiwa dan raga itupun berakhir dengan air mata para siswanya, Tanda bahawa mereka tidak bisa mengerjakanya.

Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Sasuke, Dan Gaara berjalan beriringan menuju kantin. Para gadis yang sedang berada di koridor menyoraki mereka, selain di kenal karena Band mereka, mereka juga di kenal dengan The Prince of KoHa. Yang palaing di puja tentunya Sasuke, walaupun irit kata tapi mempunyai banyak penggemar.

"Heh gimana ni festifalnya tinggal seminggu lagi, sementara kita belum pernah latihan.Dan ngomong ngomong dengar ni lagu yang kemaren aku bilang" Kata Naruto setelah sampai dan duduk di kantin

Tak lama lagu anime Naruto,Naruto Shippuden-Blue Bird mengalun dari hpnya Naruto

"Bagaimana kalau besok?, besok kita ada kelas musik" kata kiba sambil mengambil kecap dan saus

"Ia, aku setuju, lumayan daripada keluar uang untuk ke studio" Kata Sai

"Ku yakin Shikamaru setuju" kata Kiba sambil menunjuk shikamaru yagn tengah tertidur

"Kau Gar?" Tanya KIba

"Kalau aku si ikut kata Naruto aja" Kata Gaara sambil meminum jusnya

"Ok, kalau begitu kita sepakat" Kata Naruto

Naruto mulai memakan ramen pesananya. Tak lama lagu yang di playnya berhenti.

"Bagus kok lagunya" komentar Kiba sambil meletakkan mangkok ramenya.

"Hn"

"Kiba bangunkan Shikamaru, Kita tanding basket yuk, mumpung lapangan sepi" Ajak Naruto

"Yakin, ni lagi panas" balas Kiba sambil melihat kearah lapangan

"Ayolah"

KIba hanya men 'hm' panjang lalu membengunkan Shikamaru.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shikamaru

"Tanding basket yuk" kata KIba

"Mendokusai"

Walau berkata begitu Shikamaru mau juga di ajak.

"Yuk Teme" Kata Naruto

Naruto, Sasuke, Sai Vs Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara.

Dan kebetulan ada Chouji yang menjadi wasit.

"Pritt.."

Komentator Mode : On

Naruto meloncat tinggi mengambil bola, kiba juga meloncat, Naruto dan KIba kedua bocah hyperactive ini adalah ujung tombak team basket KoHa.

Ternyata yang mendapatkanya Naruto, Naruto mendribelnya ke depan tapi di halangi oleh Shikamaru, walau masih setengah sadar, shikamaru seorang guard yang baik. Shikamaru menghalanginya. Naruto melihat sekeliling lalu di opernya kepada Sai, setelah di oper Naruto berlari ke depan dan berhenti di titik treepoint. Sai mendribel lalu di oper ke Sasuke yang sedang ngupil(?) di dekat garis pinggir lapangan sebelah kanan. Gaara mendekat kearah Sasuke tapi sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Dengan lihainya Sasuke berkelit kemudian ia meliaht kearah Naruto yang di jaga Kiba, Naruto memberikan kode pada Sasuke lalu melempar bola ke atas Naruto, KIba yang melihatnya lalu meloncat, Naruto tentu saja tidak tinggal diam Naruto juga melompat, kiba yang tidak sampai mulai jatuh, Naruto memanfaatkan bahu kiba untuk meloncat lebih tinggi. Wah saudara saudara Naruto menggapai bola yang tingginya 2,5 meter di atas tangh. Naruto melakukan Slam dunk keahlianya. Sementara itu kita dapat meliaht wajah cemas kiba dan Shikamaru yagn tengah tertidur di bawah pohon di pinggir lapangan.

"LIhat ini, dattebayo!"

Suara toa Naruto mengelegar di lapangan. Para siswa dan siswi mendekati lapangan kerena suara Naruto.

Naruto melakukan lemparan. Dengan effect slow motion bola itu terbang kea rah ring,Bola sampai tapi masih berputar putar di atas ring.

Kita lihat Naruto berharap harap cemas.

"Priitt….. Treepoint" Suara Chouji terdengar.

Komentator mode : Off

Siswa siswi berdesakan di pinggir lapangan. Mereka menyoraki Sasuke, Sasuke?. Kenapa Sasuke?  
Ternyata sasuke sedang membasahi rambutnya dengan air mineral. Itu menyebabkan rambut err…Chiken Buttnya menjadi lurus. Murid murid, khususnya siswi menjerit.

"Aku yang shoot kok Sasuke yagn di sorakin?" protes Naruto di tengah lapangan

"Tenang bro.. wkw" Kiba menertawakan muka Naruto

"Uda uda masuk yuk, Sai bangunkan Shikamaru" kata Naruto kepada Sai yang kebetulan dekat dengan Shikamaru  
Melihat Naruto dkk meninggalkan lapangan para siswi meninggalkan lapangan dengan kecewa.

Semua muridf kelas 2XI2 sudah duduk di tempatnya. Tinggal menunggu guru sudah berlalu 30 menit lalu tapi Kakashi-sensei belum datang juga.

1 jam Berlalu, dan Kakashi-sensei belum juga datang. Anak anak kelas Naruto semakin gaduh.

'Brak'

"Maaf anak anak sensei telat karena di panggil kepala sekolah" akta Kakashi sambil berjalan ke mejanya

"Tumben?, biasanya tersesat di jalan" kata Ino

Kakashi hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Oh ya hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru"

"Cowo apa cewe sensi?" Tanya siswi antusias

"Liahat saja sendiri"

"Ayo masuk" panggil Kakashi

Terlihat seorang pemuda tinggi, memasiki kelas.

"Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Ohayou minna, watashi-wa Mizaki, Fumiya Mizaki. Yoroneshiku onegaishimasu" kata pemuda itu

Mizaki, rambutnya bolende pirang kemerahan kearah kanan. Matanya sewarna dengan kata perfect lah.

"Ada yang bertanya?" Tanya kakashi

"Sudah punya pacar Fumiya-kun?" Tanya Karin siswi dengan rambut merah menyala

"Di bilang punya tidak ada, di bilang tidak ada tapi ada" kata Mizaki menggantungkan jawabanya

"Sudah sudah, hm.. kau duduk di seblah KIba saja, KIba angkat tanganmu" kata Kakashi

KIba mengangkat tanganya. MIzaki berjalan kearahnya

"Salam, MIzaki" kata MIzaki setelah duduk

"KIba, KIba Inuzuka" kata Kiba

Para siswi masih berbisik mengenai murid baru itu.

"Sudah sudah, buka buku Ipa kalaian pelajari Bab 4" kata Kakashi

Time Skip Bel Pulang.

"Teme nanti jam 3 aku kerumahmu ya" Kata Naruto ke Sasuke ketika di gerbang sekolah

"Hn"

Naruto melihat sekeliling, di lihatnya Sakura berjalan dengan Ino.

Naruto menghampirinya.

"Saku-chan ayo pulang, barengan ya" ajak Naruto

"Engga dah, Aku bareng Ino aja" jawab Sakura

Naruto hanya ber hm panjang.

"Jangan begitu Naruto,masih banyak orang disini yang bias kau antarkan pulang" canda Ino

"Ckckck"

"Yaudah ya Naru-kun aku pulang"

"Hm"

Naruto yang putus asa hanya jalan tak karuan kearah parkir.

Ia mendekati motornya, menyalakanya, pergi.

Naruto POV

Kosong, ya kosong, otakku serasa kosong kali ini, tak ada apa apa yang aku mengendarai sepeda motorku sambil melamun.

Ketika tiba di perempatan dekat sekolahku aku mendengar teriakan minta tolonmg sesorang.

Aku yagn sedang melamun langsung tersentak dan mendekati asal melihat Hinata, Anak kelas sebelah di gangguin oleh preman jalanan.

"Ngooong.."

Aku meng gas full motorku dan mengarahkanya ke para preman

Para preman yang mendengan deru motorku hanya memandang remeh kearahku, dan ketika motorku tepat akan mengenainya, preman itu hanya loncat kebelakang.

Aku memparkirkan motorku lalu berlari mendekati Hinata yagn tengah ketakutan.

"Kau taka pa apa Hinata?" tanyaku

"Tak apa apa kok Naru-kun"

"Hey bocah jangan ganggu kami kalau kau ingin selamat" ancam preman itu

Saat ini aku di hadang oleh 3 ku liat lihat rasanya gampang untuk menghajar ketiga preman ini.

"Apa pedulimu hah?, jangan kau ganggu temanku ini" kataku marah

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?, mau melawan kami?" tantang preman itu

"Kalau kau mau ayo!" kataku

Seketika itu juga preman itu menerjangku. Mudah saja bagiku untuk mengalahkan mereka, karena aku salah satu pemegang sabuk hitam di club karate sekolah.

Dalam 1 menit mereka bertiga K.O.

"Sana pergi, jangan pernah mengganggunya lagi atau kalian akan berurusan denganku!" kataku sambil menendang salah satu preman tersebut.

"Hina-chan kau bias berdiri?" tanyaku kepada Hinata

Hinata yagn sedang terduduk di pinggir jalan mencoba berdiri tapi ketika sudah berdiri beberapa detik kemudian dia terjatuh lagi.

"Sebaiknya aku antar kerumah Hina-chan"

"Aku tak kenapa napa kok Naru-kun, aku bisa jalan sendiri" akta Hinata

"Berdiri saja sudah ga bias bagaimana mau pulang, ku antar saja agar segera sampai" kataku

"Baiklah"

Aku menuntun Hinata ke motorku.

"Hinata Kau sakit?, mukamu merah sekali?" kataku sambil memegang keningnya

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit" katanya

Aku menstarterkan motorku dan mengarahkanya ke rumah Hinata.

End Of Naruto P.O.V

Normal P.O.V

'Ckitt…'

Tampak seorang pemuda sedang memarkirkan motornya di depanm sebuah rumah tradisional jepang.

"Ayo turun Hina-chan" kata Naruto sambil memegangi tangan Hinata

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun" balasnya

Naruto memapah Hinata sampi ke depan pintu rumah. Lalu menekan bel.

'Cklek'

'Bruk' suara orang terjatuh

"Apa-apa'an ini?" Tanya Naruto setelah berhasil berdiri

"Kau apakan Hinata-hime hah?"kata seorang lelaki dengan rambul bak seorang model

"Itu bukan karenaku?" kata Naruto menjelaskan

"Apa itu benar Hinata Hime" kata pria yang bernama Neji itu

"Benar kok Neji-nii"

"Tuh kan, apa kata Hinata-chan" kata Naruto protes

"Sydah sudah, ini gak apa apa kok" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk lututnya

"Ayo masuk dulu" Ajak Hinata

"MAkasi Hinata-chan , tapi bentar lagi aku ada anji ama si teme" kata Naruto menolak

"Teme?" Tanya Hinata

"Ow kau tak tau ja, itu sebutan untuk Sasuke" kata Naruto lagi

"Ow, yaudah kalau ga mau mauk pergi sana" kata Neji mengusir Naruto

"Jaa Hinata-chan" kata Naruto

"Jaa"

Naruto mendekati motornya dan megendarainya kerumahnya.

"Siang Pap?, ga ngajar?" Tanya Naruto ketika sampai di teras rumahnya

"Hari ini kelas yang pop ajar ada test olahraga, bukan pap yang mentestnya" kata Iruka menjelaskan

"Ooo.."

Naruto lalu berlari ke atas, ke kamarnya mengambil sebuah disk game lalu kebawah lagi.

"Pap aku pergi dulu ya, ada janji sama Sasuke" kata Naruto

"Tidak makan siang dulu Naruto?" Tanya iruka

"Sudah tadi, di sekolahan" balas Naruto

"Aku pergi ya pap"

"Ia, tapi jagan sampai malam, ada yang pap mau bicarakan" kata Iruka sambil meletakkan Koran yang di bacanya

"Apa'an?" Tanya Naruto

"Makanya nanti jagnan sampai telalu malam" kata Iruka

"Ok pap"

Naruto lalu kembali ke kendaraan kesayanganya itu, mengendarainya ke rumah Sasuke.

-o0o-

'teng tong'

'teng tong'

Tampak seorang pemuda yagn tidak sabaran menungggu pintu terbuka.

'Teng tong'

'Apa aku dobrak aja ya' pikir Naruto

'Daripad dobrak ntar ganti rugi mending telpon aja'

Naruto mengeliarkan Hpnya dan mencari kontak sasuke lalu meneleponya.

'ngiing'

'Cklek'

"TEMEE DI MANA KAUUU" teriak Naruto sekeras toa ketika Sasuke menerima telponya

Di tempat Sasuke

'Gila, gak putus ya urat leher baka-dobe itu, telingaku berdenguung' pikir Sasuke sambil menepukkan tanganya beberapa kali ke kepalanya

Back to Naru

"Temeee…" kata Naruto

"Aku di kamar, masuk aja langsung ke kamar" kata Sasuke dari sambugnan telepon.

"pip" Naruto memeatikan teleponya

Naruto langsung naik le lt 2 ke kamar Sasuke.

"Heh teme kau ada acara nanti?" Tanya Naruto setelah berhasil menyalakan PC nya sasuke

"Hm.. ada, nanti pengacara keluagaku, si mau membicarakan sesuatu padaku, aku tak tau mengapa, tapi yaa taulah" kata Sasuke sambil tiduran di atas kasurnya.

*btw tu kebiasaan author juga, nagkring dii hum temen sambil otak atik pcnya, kata dia sih lumayuan daripada service tiap bulan, wkwkw.^_^*

"Teme ni gue bawain clip lagu lagu kesukaan loe" kata Naruto sambil melemparkan sebuah flashdisk ke kasur sasuke

Sasuke langsung mem'plug' ke laptopnya.

"Teme loe mau cobain game ini?" Tanya Naruto setelah selesai install

"Nanti aja"

Naruto tampak antusias b ermain. Naruto memiliki bakat, entah bisa di bilang bakat atau bukan, setiap ada game baru pasti bisa menaklukan rintangan rintanganya.

"Teme gue bikin minum di dapur loe ya" kata Naruto sambil berjalan kea rah pintu kamar

"Buatin gue satu dobe" kata Sasuke

"Sip Bozz" kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke bawah, ke dapur Uchiha.

Sementara Naruto membuat minuman, Sasuke tampak seris dengan clip lagu yang di berikan oleh Naruto.

Tiba tiba Hp Sasuke berbunyi.

"Moshi-moshi" sapa orang yang menelepon

"Siapa?" Tanya Sasuke

"Ini aku Kabuto"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke lagi

"Bisa temui aku di tempat biasa? Ada hal yang harus aku sampaikan, berkenaan dengan Uchiha Corp" kata Kabuto menjelaskan

"Hn, 10 menit lagi aku brangkat" kata Sasuke

Baru saja meletakkan HP,Naruto datang.

"Siapa teme?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyodorkan segelas Jus tomat

"Kabuto menyuruhnya menemuinya di tempat biasa" kata Sasuke sambil mengambil segelas jus yang di berikan oleh Naruto

"Ow" Kata Naruto sambil kembali memainkan Gamenya

"Aku pergi dulu, kau diam saja disini" kata Sasuke sambil mengambl Jaketnya

"Ia, lagipula aku lagi pengen main, oh ya teme gue nyalin modemnya ya, gw mau main yang mode Online" kata Naruto

"Suka suka loe aja"

Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Naruto yagn bersorak kegirangan.

Naruto menyalakan modemnya si Sasuke lalu memilih mode online.

"Gila lawan gue bule semua" kata Naruto setelah melihat List nama pemain

"Tapi harus tetap semangat" kata Naruto

Naruto dengan gigihnya melawan para bule yang juga sedang online.

-o0o-

Sasuke tampak memasuki sebuah café yang terletak di sebelah perpustakaan melihat sekeliling lalu mendekati sebuah meja yang diduduki oleh seorang pria berambut silver agak putih.

"Jadi?, kenapa kali ini?" Tanya Sasuke setelah duduk

"Hai Uchiha-sama" balas Kabuto

"Sudah jangan terlalu formal denganku, jadi ada apa?" tnaya Sasuke lagi

"Santai saja, mau memesan minum?" Tanya Kabuto

"Sudah tadi, langsung saja" kata Sasuke tak sabaran

"Masih tetap seperti dulu, tidak sabaran" komentar Kabuto

"Jadi begini, Aku meu memberitahumu sebuah perjanjian ayahmu" Kata Kabuto

"Perjanjian?, Ayah? Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Sesuai dengan pesan Ayahmu beberapa minggu sebelum beliau wafat, ia mengatakan ini padaku, dan beliau berpesan agar memberitahumu pada umur 17 th" kata Kabuto

"Apa?"

"Sewaktu kau kecil kira kira ketika ber umur 5 tahun, waktu itu Uchiha corp sedang dalam masa kritis, inflasi besar besaran, salah seorang teman ayahmu memberikan bantuan kepada ayahmu sehingga bisa melewati masa kritis, Ayamu dan temanya itu membuat perjanjian kalau anak mereka akan di jodohkan"

"Hah…. PERJANJIAN MACAM APA ITU!" kata Sasuke sambil berdiri dan berteriak protes

"Tenanglah Sasuke, liaht kita di perhatikan orang orang" kata Kabuto menenangkan tuam mudanya itu.

Dengan perasaan masih kesal ia mau juga di bujuk untuk tenang, aturan Uchiha memang kuat, dalah kondisi apapun, dalam situasi apapun harus jaga imej Uchiha.

"Aku tak mau, aku menolak" kata Sasuke

"Aku belum selesai bicara, Ayahmu juga mengatakan, jika Anaknya, Sasuke, menerima perjodohan itu maka Uchiha Corp akan di berikan kepadanya, Namun jika menolak maka Uchiha corp akan di berikan kepada kakanya, Uchiha Itachi" kata Kabuto menerangkan lagi

"Itachi?, jangan berikan Perusahaan yang sudah susah payah di bangun oleh orang tuaku kepada orang breng*k seperti dia!" kata Sasuke tetap tidak terima

"Aku menolak, tapi jagan berikan kepadanya" sambungnya

"Ohh itu tidak bisa, ini sudah keputusan beliau"

Sasuke tampak manyun di atas meja.

"Tak usah memasang ekspresi seperti itu Sasuke" kata Kabuto

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke

"Mau tidak mau anda harus menerimanya Sasuke" kata Kabutu akhirnya

"Jadii, dimana dia?" Tanya Sasuke pasrah

"terakhir kudengan mereka sekeluarga berada di Amegakure, tapi baru baru ini orang orangku mengatakan kalau dia sudah pindah kemasi, ke Konoha" Kata Kabuto

"Jadi?"

"Aku masih mencari informasi mengenainya, anda tunggu saja" kata Kabuto

"Huhh…., hmm nama marganya siapa? Paling tidak aku bisa mencarinya sebndiri?" kata Sasuke Akhirnya

-o0o-

'Hiroki' Guman sasuke di dalam perjalanan pulang

'Huh…'

Sasuke menginjak pedal gasnya lebih dalam untuk mengusir rasa strssnya

"Heh Doba bangun" akta sasuek mengguncangkan badan Naruto yang sedang tertidur di kasrus sasuke

"Bangun Dobe" kata Sasuke

'byrurr'

"Bangun" kata Sasuke lagi

"Kalau membangunkanku jangan menyiramku teme" akta Naruto protes

"Hmm ngomong ngomong tadi bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto sambil mengeringkan kepalanya dengan sapu tanganya

"Aku di jodohkan"

"APAA?" kata Naruto spontan

"ck, berisik"

"Lalu lalu?"

Sasukepun menceritakan kejadaian tadi di Café.

"Aku turut prihatin Teme" kata Naruto sambil cekikikan

"Itu prihatin apa ngejek" kata Sasuke ketus

"Ya dua duanya"

Hp Naruto bordering dengan kencangnya

"Halo"

"Hai Saku-chan"

"Ia aku kesana"

"Jaa"

"Aku pergi dulu teme, nanti malam aku kesini lagi" kata Naruto sambil bergegas pergi

Sasuke yang sendirian tampak melamun memikirkan nasibnya.

-o0o-

"Hai Saku-chan ada apa?" Tanya Naruto setelah sampai dirumah Sakura

"Bisa minta tolong, antarkan aku ke Toko buku, aku ingin membeli beberapa buku" kata Sakura

"Untukmu, minta antar kemanapun akan ku antar" kata Naruto sambil menunjukan cengiran lima jarinya

Wajah sakura hanya bersemu merah.

"Duduk dulu, aku mau ganti baju" Kata Sakura

"Ia"

Naruto baru akan duduk ada seseorang yag membuka pintu rumah Sakura.

"Siapa ya?" Tanya seorang ibu ibu

"Saya Temanya Sakura tante, Nama saya Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

Ibu itu tampak berpikir sebentar.

"Kau Naruto yang waktu itu, yang memberikan Sakura kalung?" Tanya Ibu itu

"Ia tante, tante sehat?" Tanya Naruto

"Tante sehat, mohon bantuanya selama Sakura berada disini ya, Naruto" kata Ibunya sakura sambil meletakkan belanjaanya di meja

"Ayo Naru-kun" kata sakura sambil berlarian di tangga

"Eh kaa-san sudah pulang" Kata Sakura kemudian

"Kau meu kemana Sa-chan?" Tanya Ibunya

"Mau ke took buku kaa-san, ada buku yang mau ku beli" kata Sakura

"Ya sudah, jagan sampai larut ada yang mau kaa-san bicarakan denganmu" kata Ibunya Sakura

"Jaga Sakura ya Naruto" kata Ibunya sakura pada Naruto

"Pasti tante"

"Hm panggil obaa-chan saja biar terdengar akrab" kata Ibuya Sakura

Nsruto yang mendengarnya tentu senag sekali.

"Ia obaa-chan" Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

Sakura hanay tersenyum.

Naruto dan Sakura kemudian mendatangi Mall Konoha lt 4, Khusus Buku.

"Kau mau mencari Buku apa Saku-chan?" Tanya Naruto

"Beberapa buku Masak, dan Novel, dan buku khusu perempuan" kata Sakura

"Ow"

Naruto hanya mondar mandir di bagian Komik. Ia mencari Komik Naruto Vol terbaru.

Ketika di bagian masakan.

"Saku-chan, kau mengenal Sasuke kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Te-n tu" kata sakura sedikit gugup

"Kenapa Saku-chan?"

"Tidak knapa napa" kata Sakura

Padahal yagn membuatnya gugup mendengar kata Sasuke

"Ada apa memangnya Naru-kun?" Tanya Sakura

"Dia mendapat cobaan kali ini" kata naruto dengan agak cekikikan

"Coban?, tapi kenaa tertawa Naru-kun?" Tanya Sakura

"Begini, aku tertawa saja karena mendengar cobaanya yang konyol"

"Hm?"

Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya kebingungan.

"Begini aku di beritahu olehnya kalau dia akan di jodohkan demi perusahanan keluarganya"

'DEG'

Sakura P.O.V

Aku tau maksud perkataan Naruto

"Haloo Saku-chan" kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tanganya di depan mataku

"Eh knapa Naru-kun?" tanyaku

"Sasuke akan di jodohkan" katanya

Jadi Sasuke Sudah di beri tahu.

Aku jadi semakin khawatir.

"Dengan siapa?" Tanyaku berpura pura tak mengetahuinya

"Hiroki"

"Ayah" pekikku seketika

"Ayah?" Tanya Naruto yang bingung

"Bukan bukan, aku hanya teringat dengan ayahku" kataku meyakinkanya

"Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh selidik

"Ia aku yakin" kataku sekali lagi

Itu nama Marga ayahku, semenjak beliau wafat, aku menggunakan nama marga Ibuku.

"Itu nama marganya, Sasuke bilang padaku kalau keluarga itu sempat pindah ke amegakure. Tapi baru baru ini sudah pindah ke Konoha" kat Naruto menjelaskan

"Oh, banyak yang namanya mirip dengan nama yang kau sebutkan tadi" kataku pura pura tidak tahu

Sasuke sudah di beri tahu, tinggal tunggu waktu saja ia mengetahui kalau yang akan di jodohkanya itu aku.

End Of Sakura P.O.V

"Halo Saku-chan" kata Naruto sambil mengibaskan tanganya di depan wajah Sakura

Sakura tampak tersentak

"Ya?"

"Sudah dapat buku yang kau cari Saku-chan?" Tanya NARuto

"Sudah, ayo segera ke kasir" Kata Sakura sambil langsung berjalan ke kasir meninggalkan Naruto

'Kau kenapa Sakura?' guman Naruto

Naruto menyusul Sakura ke kasir

"Kau kenapa Sakura?" Tanya Naruto ketika di parkiran Mall Konoha

"Tidak, aku tidak kenapa napa, ayo pulang sudah mulai gelap" ajak Sakura

"Yasudah kalau memang begitu"

Naruto menyerahkan helm kepada Sakura lalu mereka berdua berangkat menuju rumah Sakura

-o0o-

"Tidak masuk dulu?" Tanya Sakura

"Ga ah, aku ada janji sama pap" kata Naruto kemudian

"Thank's ya Naru-kun, sudah mau mengantarku"

"Untukmu kemanapun aku antar" kata Naruto sambil cekikikan

"Sakura ayo masuk" kata Suara dari dalam rumah Sakura

"Ia kaa-san" balas Sakura

"Jaa Saku-chan"

"Jaa ne"

Naruto berjalan ke arah motornya. Ketika sedang menstarter motornya, Naruto melihat dua buah bayangan di tirai ruang tamu rumah Sakura. Naruto tak mengetahu apa yagn di lakukan Ibu dan anak tersebut tapi dia mendengar suara suara orang marah.

'Sudah sudah jangan ikut campur masalah keluarga orang lain' pikir Naruto lalu menjalankan motornya menjauhi kediaman Sakura.

-o0o-

'cklek'

'greekk'

Naruto tampak mengibaskan tanganya setelah menutup garasi.

'Kapan kapan tu pintu harus di cuci' pikir Naruto melihat taganya yang hitam akibat kotor

Naruto memasuku rumah yang selama ini di tempatinya.

"Hee ada yang pacaraaann~~" goda Naruto ketika melihat Ayah angkatnya sedang duduk berduaan dengan Anko.

Mereka berdua yang mendengarnya wajahnya memerah.

"Kau bilang apa Naru" kata Anko

"Yaa ganggu ni, ya udah aku ke atas dulu" kata Naruto

"Naruto, selesai makan kemari, ada hal yang harus pap sampaikan" kata Iruka

"Okidoki"

"Yakin kau mau mengatakanya sekarang?" Tanya Anko

"Tentu, paling tidak dia tau sedikit sedikit, lagipula entah kapan dia pasti tahu sendiri, ku dengar 'Kakak'nya sudah mulai bergerak"

"Hah?, dia?"

"Ia, ia mulai menyelidiki sendiri"

"Kita makan yuk" ajak Iruka kemudian

Anko hanya menatap iruka lalu berdiri.

"Ayo"

Mereka berdua lalu menyusul Naruto untuk makan malam.

-o0o—

Naruto P.O.V

Aku sedang menonton tv, rasanya kenyang sekali, aku menghabiskan 5 mangkuk .Aku lalu teringat dengan pap.

"Jadi apa yang mau pap katakan padaku?" Tanyaku sambil menoleh kea rah pap

"Begini, apa yang terjadi kalu ternyata keluargamu masih hidup di luar sana dan sedang mencarimu?" tanay iruka

"Keluarga?...ckckck. pap tau sendiri kan aku tidak punya 1 keluargapun, jadi buat apa pap menanyakan itu padaku?" tanyaku

Aku kan tidak punya keluarga, buat apa I pap menanyakan ini padaku.

"Ada, kau punya, dan mereka sekarang sedang mencarimu"

'DEG'

"AKU KAN SUDAH BILANG AKU GAK MAU BERURUSAN DENGAN MEREKA. SALAH SIAPA YANG MEMBUATKU JADI SEPERTI INI, SALAH SIAPA YANG MEMBUANGKU BEGITU SAJA, AKU SUDAH TAK PEDULI DENGAN MEREKA" aktaku marah.

Aku langung berlari ke remote yang ku pegang.

'Blammm'

Aku terduduk di atas balkon bulan yang sedang purnama.

Sudah 17 tahun tak sedikitpun mereka memikirkanku, peduli padaku. Mereka mau apa aku ga bakalan perduli.

Kadang terpikir untukku menghabisi hidupku saja. Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan kondisiku saat ini.

Tapi setiap sudah akan melakukanya terlintas wajah Sakura yang menghentikanku.

Aku benar benar frustasi kali ini.

'Syurr…'

'Hujan' gumanku.

Tapi aku tidak haya duduk di kursi yang ada di dekatku kemudian tertidur. Aku ingin hujan ini membantuku melupakan rasa sakit yang aku alami.

End Of Naruto P.O.V

"Apa kau yakin dia tidak knapa napa?' Tanya Anko

'Aku yakin, dia bukan orang lemah" kata Iruka

T.B.C

Setelah aku pikir enaknya ini fic di lanjutin. N buat fic ku satunya aku ga updet dulu, karena aku ngelanjutin fic yag ini, ku mengingat ingat apa aja yagn pernah ku tulis dulu, n hasilna ini, ga jauh beda ama yang ku tulis duluan. Ku juga bingun mau putusin dimana. B'coz aku suka nulis tapi males buat update fic, sekali nulis bisa per page ga ku putusin disini mungkin ku ketik langsung ampe the uda mendekati puncak.

Review ya. Flame juga ga knapa napa asal tau diri.

See ya next chap!


End file.
